Uma Carta de Amor
by avilaharuno
Summary: Haruno Sakura era apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke e tenta se declarar, lhe entregando uma carta de amor. Que ele nem aceita! Um terremoto acontece e Sakura e seu pai ficam desalojados. Eles vão morar na residência dos... UCHIHA! (Adaptação de Itazura na Kiss) (Sasu/Saku)
1. Capítulo 1 - A Carta

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa história será uma ADAPTAÇÃO do anime/mangá Itazura na Kiss, que também não me pertence._

 _Mas eu amo muito os dois e resolvi juntar! Espero que gostem!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Carta**

Mais um ano começava. O sinal havia acabado de tocar, iniciando que em pouco tempo, as aulas iriam se iniciar. Vários estudantes andavam pelos corredores e pela entrada da escola, ansiosos com as aulas e em qual turma seriam alocados. A alocação de turma não era uma coisa escolhida aleatoriamente, muito pelo contrário. As turmas eram divididas de A a F, e de acordo com o rendimento escolar de cada aluno, ele seria colocado em sua turma respectiva.

"F-FFFFFF?! De novo?!" – A menina de cabelos róseos exclamou, indignada e chocada, praticamente se jogando no chão simulando um desmaio. Haruno Sakura era estudante do 3° ano do colegial, e mais uma vez, estava na turma F. A turma F era composta pelos alunos... menos dotados intelectualmente, vamos dizer. Diferentemente da turma A, na qual só ficavam os melhores alunos do colégio, muitos até mesmo melhores alunos do Japão. Mas não ela. Haruno Sakura estava na turma F, como havia sido desde o começo.

"Eu não sei porque você não se acostumou ainda, a gente sempre fica na F mesmo!" – Ino exclamou, confusa com a atitude da amiga. Yamanaka Ino era amiga de Sakura desde que elas se conheciam por gente. As duas eram estudantes da turma F, assim como o restante do grupo de amigos. As divisões das salas perpassam a ideia de dividir pelo nível de conhecimento. Os grupos sociais também se dividiam conforme a alocação de salas. Isso era visivelmente visível, já que os alunos das turma olhavam com desprezo para elas, nesse exato momento.

"Não sei o que elas esperavam... Pessoas F não podem se misturar com a gente nunca! Essas ralés!" – a frase tinha saído da boca de uma menina ruiva para suas amigas, e todas riram, olhando Sakura e Ino.

Sakura só ficou ainda mais desgostosa de ouvir tal comentário. Aquelas piranhas mal amadas... Mas se bem que aquilo tinha um pouco de verdade. O que passou na cabeça dela por achar que poderia ficar na mesma sala de Uchiha Sasuke dessa vez?!

Uchiha Sasuke. Ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que Sakura já vira. Eram negros, inexpressivos e ao mesmo tempo, ela podia se perder neles. Tinha o cabelo preto, liso e meio espetado, e parecia muito, muito macio. Ele era alto, um pouco musculoso, e parecia ser perfeito. Desde a primeira vez que Sakura o vira, ela o amara. Ela era apenas uma novata na escola, e ele quem fizera o discurso de boas vindas. Logo que bateu o olho nele, seu coração se encheu com as palavras que ele disse. A forma como ele parecia seguro do que dizia, como sua boca se mexia a cada palavra pronunciada, e como ele tinha um olhar compenetrado diante de todos. Aquele era Uchiha Sasuke. Ele era tão inteligente que estava na lista dos melhores alunos do Japão; era o orgulho da turma A. Já ela...

"Sakura, vamos! A aula já vai começar!" – Tenten a chamou, despertando do seu transe.

A moça de cabelos róseos seguiu com suas amigas para a sala. Dessa vez, porém, ela estava determinada. Iria de uma vez por todas confessar seu amor por Uchiha Sasuke. Um amor que ela vinha guardando há 2 anos, um amor que dessa vez ela iria declarar.

A aula se passou como sempre. Gai-sensei era o professor deles desde que entraram na escola, desde que entraram na turma F. Ele era um homem alto, esguio, usava um uniforme verde diferente de todos os outros professores e um cabelo em formato de cuia bem esquisito. Era deboche até dos outros professores, assim como a turma era. Mas tinha o coração bondoso e era um bom professor.

"Ayame-chan!" – Gai-sensei disse começando a lista de chamada, encarando o papel e a sala ao mesmo tempo.

"Hai!" – disse uma menina ao fundo.

Apesar de tudo, Sakura gostava da turma F. Eram os melhores amigos que ela podia ter. Ino e Tenten eram suas melhores amigas, não se desgrudavam nunca. Kiba e Shino também eram bons amigos, e estavam sempre com elas. E tinha também o Naruto...

"Oi Sakura-chan! Como você passou de ontem para hoje? Faz tempo que não nos vimos!" – o loiro falou com um sorriso brilhante.

"Estou bem, Naruto. E como você mesmo disse, a gente se viu ontem" – Sakura falou, com uma gota na cabeça. Mesmo assim, ele continuou sorrindo.

Naruto estava sempre assim, lançando pequenas indiretas do seu amor por Sakura. Claro que ela achava isso uma grande besteira; eram apenas brincadeiras da parte dele. Sakura o via como um grande amigo.

E assim, eles passavam os dias. Apesar de não ter mais sua mãe por perto, que havia morrido, ela tinha seu pai, que era um grande cozinheiro. Ela tinha muito orgulho dele, apesar do jeito meio desastrado e perdido com o qual ele levava a vida.

"Sakura, quando vai ser a inauguração da nova casa?" – Tenten falou animada.

"Uh? É verdade, hoje mesmo já vamos nos mudar!" – ela disse, mais animada ainda.

"Sério? Então nós temos que ir, temos que ajudar o Pai a arrumar a mudança" – Naruto falou entusiasmado, se divertindo.

"Sim, nós iremos!" – Kiba falou, concordando com a ideia.

Sakura sorriu sem graça, mas também agradecida. Seu pai havia acabado de fazer a casa de seus sonhos; uma bela casa no formato tradicional japonês. Sakura achou aquilo meio estranho, mas preferiu não interferir no gosto peculiar de seu pai. Sabia que ele estava feliz com a mudança.

* * *

Logo que o sino tocou de novo, Sakura estava com o coração na mão, mas decidida. Ela se levantou primeiro e disse às amigas que não precisavam esperá-la, que ela iria mais tarde para casa e eles se encontrariam lá. Ela finalmente iria revelar seu amor para Uchiha Sasuke. Engoliu a seco quando pegou na mão o objeto mais precioso que ela tinha no momento; sua carta de amor, escrita com tanto cuidado e carinho.

Não tinha a mínima ideia do que o moreno diria ao ler a carta, mas ela não aguentava mais ficar nessa situação de admirá-lo de longe. Precisava resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

Sakura segurava a carta firme contra o peito, enquanto andava até os corredores próximos da classe A. Seu coração parecia ter perdido uma batida quando ela o viu, conversando com um amigo. O cabelo macio, os olhos escuros, a boca fina... Sempre que o via, ela se lembrava do porquê de gostar dele há tanto tempo. Respirou fundo, tomou toda a coragem que pode e...

"S-sasuke-kun!" – ela gritou, curvando seu corpo e estendendo os braços, com a carta segura pelas duas mãos. Mal pode olhá-lo, diante de tanta vergonha, e seu rosto estava um pimentão. Ela esperou uma resposta, mas com certeza não podia esperar pela resposta que veio a seguir.

"Não quero" – foi tudo o que ele disse. Sasuke olhou a menina de cima a baixo, com seu olhar inexpressivo, porém, muito arrogante. Sakura estava com seu coração destroçado. Mas infelizmente, para a moça, não havia parado por aí.

"Não gosto de meninas irritantes como você" – Sasuke despejou as palavras em cima dela, ríspido.

Irritantes?

Irritantes?

Ele não a conhecia...

Como ela era irritante?

Sakura estava com o coração partido. Havia amado aquele menino há 2 anos, sentindo orgulho, amor e admiração por ele durante todo esse tempo. Tinha tomado toda a dedicação que tinha em seu peito para escrever a carta, e ainda, toda a coragem do mundo para entregá-la. E ele havia a recusado sem nem ao menos saber dos sentimentos dela por ele.

Parecia que não conseguiria evitar, seus olhos ficaram irritados e parecia que ia chorar. Naquele momento, todos da escola estavam olhando aquela cena, óbvio. Desde o começo até o final. Todos os olhares chocados eram dispostos à Haruno Sakura, e à sua rejeição.

Não dava mais. Sakura saiu rápido, sem conseguir olhar para trás. Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, e todos, inclusive Sasuke, viram que a menina saiu correndo e chorando dali.

A medida que se afastava de Sasuke, Sakura foi parando de correr. Porém, ainda sentia os olhares de todos sobre si, e ela não conseguiu não se envergonhar.

"Sakura! Você está doida?! Você realmente se declarou para Uchiha Sasuke?" – Ino gritou, surgindo ao seu lado.

Todos cochicharam ainda mais do que já estavam cochichando. Sakura se sentiu afundar nos livros que agora segurava contra o peito, em defensiva daquela cena horrorosa toda.

"Sakura-chan! Eu não acredito nisso! Você se declarou para o Sasuke?! Logo para o Sasuke?! Por quê? Eu sou muito melhor que ele! Posso te fazer muito mais feliz do que o Senhor Cubo de Gelo faria! Por que você não gosta de mim?" – Naruto disse, triste por saber que a menina pelo qual era apaixonado havia se declarado para outro, e ainda assim, sido rejeitada.

"Naruto, gente, por favor... Foi idiota mesmo. Acho que só estava confundindo as coisas, sei lá. Como poderia gostar de alguém como ele?!" – Sakura falou com um sorriso triste, olhando para os amigos que não sabiam como confortá-la.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Sakura, você vai ver... E afinal, vamos todos para sua casa hoje, agora! O que acham pessoal?" – Tenten falou, tentando animar a amiga.

"Haaaai!" – todos responderam, e então seguiram até a residência nova dos Haruno.

* * *

 _É isso gente, e assim começa mais uma história Sasu/Saku de amor hehehehe_

 _O que vocês acharam? Comentem, onegai!_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Terremoto

_Olá, minna! Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem o sumiço! Fiquei sem meu computador porque ele estragou, e sofri muito por ficar sem postar essa história durante todo esse tempo! T_T Capítulo novinho e agora estou de volta! Logo hoje espero postar na minha outra fic, Tudo menor amor, para quem também está acompanhando. Se não está, dá uma passada lá, onegai! \o Boa leitura, espero que gostem!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Terremoto.**

Assim que todos chegaram ao portão da casa de Sakura, se assustaram. A casa nova de Sakura era enorme, com quatro pilares na parte da frente, sustentadas por paredes e com pisos de madeira, no mais tradicional estilo japonês. Até mesmo as portas eram produzidas por um material parecido com papel, de correr para os lados. Possuía um belíssimo jardim na parte da frente, cheio de rosas, papoulas e outras flores. O pai de Sakura realmente havia se dedicado muito para construir aquela casa.

"Ohh! Que casa gigante" – Tenten falou, colocando em palavras o pensamento de todos.

Sakura ficou envergonhada, mas agradeceu os comentários dos amigos, que concordaram com Tenten. Sabia que seu pai trabalhava duro para fazê-la feliz e para construir o sonho de vida para eles, além de se dedicar para a educação de sua filha.

"Hehe, vamos entrar!" – Sakura disse, um pouco encabulada; sendo seguida pelos amigos.

"Tadaimaa!" – Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo, ao abrirem a porta de correr e se depararem com o pai de Sakura os esperando, sentado no chão perto da mesa da sala. Por dentro, a casa era ainda mais japonesa do que por fora. A mesa da sala de estar era baixinha, daquelas em que você se sentava no chão coberto pelo tapete para se reunir. Possuía grandes armários que iam de parede a parede, e também um espaço para a foto da mãe de Sakura com incensos, flores e orações.

"Okaeri! Mamãe estava esperando vocês, e Papai também! Tenho certeza que ela iria gostar muito da casa nova" – o pai de Sakura falou com um sorriso no rosto, expressando a saudade que sentia da mulher.

Sakura sorriu. Sabia que sua mãe com certeza teria adorado a casa nova. Sentiu saudade de sua presença e de seu carinho, mas sabia o quanto seu pai se esforçava para não deixar nada faltar a ela.

"Esperamos não incomodar, Tio!" – Ino falou, enquanto todos depositavam os sapatos no lado da porta e traziam os lanches e os bolos que haviam comprado no caminho para comemorar a casa nova de Sakura.

Quando finalmente se reuniram à mesa, todos se sentaram e começaram a comer os lanches que haviam trazido. Estavam todos conversando e rindo, e Sakura se sentiu feliz por ter uma família tão boa quanto aquela, formada pelo seu pai e por seus amigos tão queridos. Mas então ela lembrou de Sasuke, e de como ele havia a tratado hoje mais cedo.

E ela ficou triste. Pensou bem em toda aquela situação, e se sentiu triste não por ter sido rejeitada, mas sim por ter dedicado tanto tempo amando uma pessoa que não havia feito o mínimo de entender os sentimentos dela, ou ao menos de esperar para escutá-los. Sakura se sentiu muito boba por ter depositado tanto amor em uma pessoa que não merecia.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seu rosto veio na mente dela. Os cabelos negros, os olhos inexpressivos e grandes, e o jeito como ele parecia estar certo sobre tudo.

Ela sorriu, e resolveu não pensar mais nisso. A partir de hoje, teria uma nova vida ao lado de seu pai. Uma nova casa, que com certeza seria motivo de muitas lembranças boas daqui para frente.

"A água está tremendo?" – Naruto disse, tirando Sakura de seus devaneios.

Todos olharam para o copo d'água, que estava em cima da mesa, e não entenderam o que estava acontecendo. A água dentro do copo tremelicava fraco, depois mais fortemente, até que todos entendessem que _não era a água que estava tremendo._

Era o copo.

A mesa.

Ou melhor, _a casa inteira._

"Terremoto!" – Kiba gritou, e finalmente caiu a ficha do perigo que estavam correndo.

A casa começou a tremer por inteiro, as paredes chacoalhavam como se fossem de papel; a mesa com os lanches cedeu e tudo foi ao chão; tudo estava tremendo e caindo, os copos quebrando em contato com o tapete, as meninas gritando, desesperadas, e o pai de Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Todos começaram a sair em disparada da casa, em uma fila quase indiana, para fora daquele horror e para manter a segurança de suas vidas. Quando Sakura se deu conta, todos haviam conseguido sair enquanto a casa estava praticamente desabando, mas de repente, seu pai gritou.

"A mamãe! Eu esqueci dela! Vou pegá-la e já volto!" – Kizashi gritou, indo em direção ao caos e aos destroços da casa, que caia em grandes pedaços de madeira e de gesso.

"Não, pai, volte!" – Sakura gritou, chorando, mas já era tarde demais.

A casa inteira foi ao chão, restando grandes blocos de destruição de tudo aquilo que havia acabado de ser construído e de ser chamado de lar pela família de Sakura. O lar dos Haruno.

Sakura sentiu um aperto horrível no peito, e caiu em prantos, desabando em cima de seus joelhos. Seus amigos foram consolá-la, e logo os bombeiros apareceram para socorrer os feridos e isolar a área.

Naruto correu para os destroços. Sabia que Kizashi estava vivo, e iria salvá-lo. Mesmo sob aviso dos bombeiros de não ir até o local, ele foi e começou a gritar pelo pai de Sakura na esperança que o encontrasse, e que soubesse onde estava para salvá-lo.

Naruto andava em cima das pilhas de madeira, quando de repente ouviu um ruído embaixo daquilo tudo. Um pilar de madeira estava cobrindo aquela região, e com muito esforço, Naruto não estava conseguindo levantá-la.

Ele colocou toda a força que tinha, e com a ajuda dos bombeiros, o pilar de madeira finalmente cedeu as esforços e sucumbiu para o lado, revelando o pai intacto de Sakura, segurando o retrato de sua pai nos braços.

Com alguns arranhões, mas vivo, ali estava o pai de Sakura, feliz por ter conseguido salvar o retrato de sua linda esposa.

* * *

 _"O terremoto quase identificável na escala Richter aconteceu na noite de ontem, dia 9, e apenas uma única casa foi afetada de toda a cidade, no bairro Senju. Os bombeiros tiveram que resgatar um homem que ficou preso entre os escombros, mas ele saiu de lá apenas com ferimentos leves. A casa ficou completamente destruída"_ – essa era a notícia que havia saído no jornal na manhã do dia seguinte.

Sakura e seu pai estavam no hotel, quando começaram a ouvir a notícia do desastre deles no jornal. Os dois ficaram desgostosos e envergonhados com a situação. O pai de Sakura, ao querer a casa pronta rapidamente, havia investido em materiais duvidosos e a casa acabou sendo a única da cidade a sofrer com o terremoto fraco. Sakura olhou para o pai, com uma cara de reprovação.

"V-vai ficar tudo bem, filha!" – Kizashi disse, com uma risada sem graça, tentando deixar a filha despreocupada, sem sucesso.

Sakura estava feliz por seu pai estar vivo e todos terem saído sem machucados, mas também preocupada por como ficaria a situação deles a partir de então.

Quem saberia?!

Sakura se arrumou, vestindo sua sala plissada e a camiseta do uniforme. Colocou usa meia até o meio das coxas e uma sapatilha rosa. Deixou o cabelo solto, pois apesar do desastre do dia anterior, ele estava bem bonito.

Ao chegar na escola, Sakura notou.

Era para ser um dia como qualquer outro, mas não era.

Assim que botou os olhos em direção à frente da escola, Sakura quis se esconder. Quis voltar para o hotel, não sair de lá nunca mais.

Todos estavam olhando para nova menina desamparada pela tragédia do terremoto. Era assim que estava escrito no cartaz que Naruto havia colocado, na frente da escola inteira.

"Vamos arrecadar dinheiro! Sakura-chan foi vítima de um terrível terremoto e está desamparada, sem casa e sem abrigo! Vamos arrecadar dinheiro para a construção da nova casa de Sakura-chan e seu pai! Ajudem, onegai!" – Naruto gritava em plenos pulmões através de um auto-falante, para deixar a situação ainda mais contrangedora.

Sakura quis sumir.

Todos olhavam e cochichavam sobre ela, as meninas com as meninas e os meninos com os meninos. Vários olhos arregalados eram direcionados a ela.

Ontem foi rejeitada amorosamente e agora está sem casa?!

Sakura quis, apenas uma vez, ser uma menina normal. Mas sua vida estava um completo desastre.

"Naruto, para com isso!" – Sakura gritou, envergonhada, chamando ainda mais atenção para si. Ela agarrou o cartaz que Naruto segurava e o enrolou, tentando chamar menos atenção. Impossível.

"Por que Sakura-chan? Estamos tentando te ajudar!" – Naruto falou, ignorando-a, e continuando a gritar no auto-falante.

"Naruto! Larga isso!" – Tenten falou se aproximando junto com Ino, e tomando o aparelho da mão do menino.

Nesse exato momento, Sakura teve a plena certeza de que quis sumir.

 _Uchiha Sasuke, em pessoa, estava ali._

Com seu uniforme plenamente alinhado, seus cabelos pretos caindo em seu rosto e a mesma expressão de sempre. Porém um pouco mais irritado do que o costume.

Estava parado, na frente dela e do Naruto.

* * *

 _Hahahaha, e lá se vai o segundo capítulo da fic!_

 _O que vocês acharam?_

 _O que será que vai acontecer?! O que Sasuke vai fazer?_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Não preciso da sua ajuda

_Olá, minna! Aqui vai mais um capítulo para vocês! PS: Algumas falas serão retiradas fielmente do anime, outras não. Lembrando, essa fic é uma adaptação do anime Itazura na Kiss!_ _Espero que gostem!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Não preciso da sua ajuda.**

 _Uchiha Sasuke, em pessoa, estava ali. Com seu uniforme plenamente alinhado, seus cabelos pretos caindo em seu rosto e a mesma expressão de sempre. Porém um pouco mais irritado do que o costume._

 _Estava parado, na frente dela e do Naruto._

"Dá pra dar licença?" – Sasuke falou, e sua voz saiu ainda mais fria do que sua expressão.

O que só fez Naruto ferver ainda mais de raiva.

"Quem você pensa que é? Não vê o que está acontecendo com a Sakura-chan? Ela perdeu a casa e você zomba dela?" – Naruto disse, espumando de raiva.

"E eu sou o culpado pelo terremoto? Eu sou culpado pela construção ruim da casa?" – Sasuke disse, com sarcasmo.

"N-não, mas..." – Naruto ficou encabulado, em sua própria raiva.

"Naruto, vamos, deixe isso..." – Sakura falou, não querendo mais olhar na cara de Sasuke e querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Seu coração havia se acelerado ao vê-lo parado ali, na frente dela, e lembrar de sua declaração e saber que ele sabia que ela gostava dele... Aquilo tudo mexia demais com ela, a ponto dela querer sumir.

Sasuke parecia o mesmo de sempre. O que é que ela tinha visto nele afinal?!

De repente, ele levou as mãos no bolso, e tirou a carteira. Sakura não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sasuke estava oferecendo dinheiro a ela. Por caridade.

Sem nem mesmo raciocinar, Sakura olhou para a mão estendida do garoto e deu um tapa nela, fazendo o braço do menino ricochetear e o dinheiro cair no chão. Todos olharam para aquela cena, e Sasuke não parecia estar entendendo nada. A menina já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas tinha uma possível inflexível, e sua expressão beirava a raiva e o desgosto.

"Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro! Eu não preciso de nada que venha de você!" – Sakura disse para Sasuke, com firmeza.

Sasuke sorriu, pela primeira vez.

"Ah é mesmo? E não era você que estava apaixonada por mim? Vai dizer que não me ama mais?" – Sasuke falou, zombando da menina.

Sakura ficou confusa e corou, não esperava que ele fosse ser tão baixo de usar os sentimentos dela contra ela mesma.

"E-eu, eu... Eu vou te esquecer! Eu não sei como pude amar alguém tão terrível quanto você por três anos!" – Sakura falou, tentando vencer a vergonha dentro de si e tomando uma atitude naquela situação.

Sasuke se surpreendeu, mas não tirou o sorriso do rosto.

"Então vamos ver" – Foi tudo que ele disse, antes de passar por ela e por Naruto, desviando dos dois e seguindo rumo ao bloco da turma A.

* * *

 _Quem ele pensa que é? Quem ele pensa que é? Arghhhh!_

Sakura pensava enquanto rumava para sua casa, que no momento era um hotel. Quando chegou, encontrou seu pai com um semblante decidido. Um amigo havia ligado para ele, ao ver a reportagem do terremoto e do acidente na TV, e havia chamado os dois para morarem com ele e sua família por um tempo.

"Uchi-san é meu amigo desde a infância, nós dois crescemos juntos. Com certeza a família dele irá nos receber muito bem, você vai ver, filha" – Kizashi falava, emocionado com o futuro reencontro do amigo e também por ter finalmente achado um lugar para abrigar sua filha e a ele.

"Ele tem um filho da mesma idade que você! Ah sim, ele estuda na sua escola também!" – O pai de Sakura falou, deixando-a pensativa.

 _Da mesma idade que eu? Na mesma escola?_

Nesse instante, eles já estavam parados com as malas em frente à casa do amigo do pai de Sakura. Uchiha, era o emblema de metal que trazia o nome da família em frente da casa.

 _Uchi-san?_

 _Uchiha?_

"Parece que o filho dele deu o consentimento também sobre nossa vinda" – O pai de Sakura falou, e eles já estavam parados na porta de entrada.

 _Não pode ser... Algo tão ridículo como isso não iria acontecer._

Ding-dong!

Kizashi apertou a campainha, esperando a família para os receberem.

Um homem gordinho e baixinho abriu a porta, e Sakura se sentiu mais aliviada. Aquele homem não parecia nem um pouco com Sasuke, não tinha como aquela ser a casa dele.

"OOh Kizashi-san, quanto tempo! E essa deve ser Sakura-chan! Como está linda sua filha!" – Uchiha-san falou, cumprimentando-os.

"Prazer em conhece-lo" – Sakura falou, se curvando.

"Ei, Sasuke, Sakura e seu pai estão aqui! Venha cumprimentá-los!" – Uchiha-san falou para seu filho.

 _Sasuke?_

 _Sasuke?!_

 _Não pode ser._

Sakura arregalou os olhos quando viu o que estava diante de si. Sasuke estava parado, dentro da casa, com a maior casualidade do mundo.

"Olá!" – Sasuke disse, quase como uma pessoa simpática.

Sakura não podia acreditar.

Estava um pouco congelada de medo, de vergonha, e de tudo o que tinha de ruim e que pudesse ser aplicado naquele momento.

Ela havia ofendido Sasuke, dito que não precisava dele, e agora ela estava ali... Na casa dele!

"Ela é linda, não é Sasuke?" – Fugaku Uchiha-san disse em direção ao filho, se referindo à Sakura.

"Sim, estou encantado" – Sasuke disse, deixando Sakura ainda mais perplexa.

"Você é ainda mais linda do que nas fotos" – Fugaku disse, deixando Sakura sem entender. Que fotos ele estava se referindo?

"Não é, Papa? Eu achei Sakura adorável!" – disse Mikoto-san, a mãe de Sasuke e esposa de Fugaku, que se aproximou com um sorriso confiante no rosto e segurando uma foto de Sakura nas mãos.

Sakura então se lembrou.

Quando estava indo para a escola, sentiu alguém a observá-la.

Era...

Era a mãe de Sasuke?!

"Sasuke, você deve conhecer Sakura-chan de rosto, certo?" – Mikoto perguntou, divertida.

"Sim. Nossas classes são bem distantes, mas muitas coisas aconteceram ultimamente. Não é, Sakura?" – Sasuke disse, com uma expressão simpática, mas que deixou Sakura querendo morrer por dentro.

A rosada ficou ainda mais rosada e chegou à uma coloração vermelho-pimenta, ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Mas eu estou muito feliz! Agora faremos tudo juntas! Iremos ao shopping, faremos bolo, ouviremos música!" – Mikoto-san falou para Sakura, empolgadíssima por finalmente ter uma menina dentro de casa.

Uma das portas da casa se abriu, e um pequeno menino apareceu. Ele era a foto-cópia de Sasuke, com cabelos pretos espetados e olhos grandes, também pretos.

"Ah Yuki-chan! Sakura-chan, Kizashi, esse é o Yuki, nosso filho mais novo!" – Mikoto disse, apresentando-os para Yuki.

"Ah, que gracinha, ele é a cara do Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura falou, encantada pela fofura do irmão mais novo.

"Sakura, né? Você pode me ajudar nesse dever aqui?" – Yuki falou, entregando o seu caderno da 4° séria para Sakura resolver um exercício. Era de matemática, Sakura supôs. Não estava entendendo nada.

Ela estava quase ficando louca.

"3 mais 1 dividido por 40 vezes 56 menos 80..." – Sakura estava lendo, mais perdida do que nunca.

Que tipo de conta louca aquelas crianças estavam fazendo?

Por que ela não entendia nada do que estava escrito?

"Nossa, mas você é burra, hein!" – Yuki falou, irritado.

Sakura pediu desculpas, e se sentiu pior do que já estava. Aquele menino realmente não tinha nada de fofo. Conseguiu levar um fora dos dois irmãos, como isso podia acontecer?!

"Er, er... Deixe disso! Sakura-chan, seu quarto já está arrumado! Vamos lá pra cima, por favor! Sasuke, carregue as malas de Sakura, sim?" – Mikoto falou, subindo com os dois para o primeiro andar da casa.

O quarto de Sakura era a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto.

As paredes tinham papel decorado cor-de-rosa, cheio de rendas e de lacinhos. Sua cama era imensa, com uma colcha rosa e com corações amarelos, e em cima dela tinha vários ursinhos e corações, além de almofadas fofinhas. O tapete era felpudo e se estendia por quase todo o quarto, que possuía também um guarda-roupa imenso, uma escrivaninha, uma mesinha de centro e uma penteadeira. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho.

"Nossa, isso é incrível!" – Sakura disse, impressionada.

"Obrigada! Eu sempre quis uma menina, mas só tive meninos" – Mikoto falou, um pouco chateada.

"É, e agora Yuki está no meu quarto e está apertado" – Sasuke falou, casualmente. Sakura se sentiu ainda mais constrangida.

"Sasuke! Não seja ruim com Sakura-chan! Vou fazer o jantar. Ajude ela com as malas, sim?" – A mãe de Sasuke falou, saindo do lugar.

Sakura estava sozinha com Sasuke.

"Então, por onde eu começo?" – Sasuke falou, se direcionando para uma das malas de Sakura.

"Não, não precisa! Eu faço sozinha!" – Sakura falou, agitada e constrangida. Não queria que Sasuke gastasse seu tempo com ela, muito menos que mexesse nas suas coisas.

"Ah é verdade. Você não precisa da minha ajuda, não é mesmo?" – Sasuke falou, sarcástico.

Sakura se surpreendeu com aquela afirmativa, relembrando de sua frase.

"Você estar aqui ou não, não me importa. Só não atrapalhe meu estilo de vida" – Sasuke continuou, friamente, enquanto Yuki apareceu ao mesmo tempo e mostrou língua para Sakura. Ele fechou a porta, e Sakura se sentiu mais perdida do que nunca.

* * *

 _É isso, gente! O que acharam?_

 _O Yuki é um personagem do anime Itazura na Kiss; como Sasuke não tinha um irmão mais novo, deixei ele assim mesmo._

 _O Itachi como irmão mais novo não dá, né, até porque ele era totalmente diferente da peste do Yuki-kun! hahahahaha_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	4. Capítulo 4 - 50 melhores!

_Olá minna! Desculpem o tempo que fiquei sem postar! Estou tendo muitas coisas na faculdade e o stress sempre acaba deixando a gente sem vontade de escrever, então me desculpem pela demora! Aqui está um capítulo novinho pra vocês! Seguindo a sugestão de uma das leitoras, resolvi adaptar também o nome do Yuki, o irmãozinho do Sasuke. Ele será o Tobi a partir de agora! Hahahaahahhaha! E hj é meu aniversário! Feliz aniversário pra mim e uma ótima leitura pra vocês!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – 50 melhores!**

"Me passe o arroz, Mama" – Fugaku falava risonho para a esposa, que de prontidão já estava transmitindo a tigela de arroz para o marido. Os dois se encaravam sorridentes, e mais um dia começava na casa dos Uchiha.

"Oka-san, eu não disse para você pegar as minhas meias que são iguais às do Sasuke?" – Tobi falava irritado, enquanto a mãe o ignorava.

Sasuke estava lá também. Ele comia seu café da manhã pacientemente, ignorando toda aquela cena de sua família e principalmente a garota que o observava.

Sasuke... Aquele era um dia completamente comum na vida de Sasuke-kun. E Sakura estava lá pra ver isso.

Ela se sentia uma mosquinha espiando toda aquela cena.

"Sakura-chan, seu pai ainda está dormindo, né?" – Mikoto disse para Sakura.

"H-hai! Desculpe por ele!" – Sakura falou, constrangida por seu pai estar dormindo aquela hora.

"Imagina, tudo bem. Seu pai é um ótimo cozinheiro, e ele tem trabalhado muito!" – Mikoto disse, sorrindo carinhosamente para Sakura.

Sim, Sakura pensou. Papai tem trabalhado muito. Aliás, muitas coisas aconteceram. Me declarei para Sasuke, fui rejeitada, a casa ficou pronta, a casa desmoronou, viemos parar na casa de Sasuke... Sakura corou ao pensar em todos esses acontecimentos.

"Já vou indo" – Sasuke falou, se levantando e interrompendo os pensamentos de Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, acompanhe o Sasuke. Afinal, vocês estudam na mesma escola, certo?" – Mikoto disse com um sorriso travesso.

"Sim. Estou indo também!" – Sakura falou se levantando, um pouco vermelha de vergonha. Estava indo para a escola junto com Sasuke Uchiha. Isso realmente estava acontecendo?!

Enquanto eles caminhavam, Sasuke estava um pouco a sua frente. Sakura não pode deixar de pensar... Se soubesse que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, nunca teria entregado a carta a ele!

Nunca teria se confessado!

"Ei. Pare de me seguir. Não converse comigo nas aulas e nem diga para ninguém que estamos morando juntos" – Sasuke disse em direção à Sakura, com uma voz fria e um pouco irritada.

Que cruel! Sakura pensou, desgostosa com aquela situação. Aquele menino realmente não era nada do que ela imaginava que fosse!

Quando eles chegaram no metrô e entraram nos vagões, Sakura se deu conta de quanto aquele lugar estava cheio. Tinha pessoas em tudo quanto era canto, de modo que até a mochila de Sakura estava longe dela. De repente, o metrô parou em uma estação e os vagões abriram para um dos lados.

Com a avalanche de pessoas saindo, Sakura foi empurrada para fora do trem.

Ai meu Deus, eu preciso entrar de volta! Esse não é meu ponto!

Sakura correu em direção ao trem, enquanto Sasuke lhe lançava um olhar de superioridade.

"Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura gritou, desesperada, esperando que Sasuke a ajudasse e segurasse a porta para que desse tempo para ela entrar.

Qual foi sua supresa... ao dar de cara com a porta fechada.

O trem partiu e ela ficou.

Chegaria bem atrasada.

* * *

Finalmente Sakura conseguiu chegar na escola.

Ainda estava se recuperando da corrida louca que fez para chegar a tempo, quando ela deu de cara com Sasuke.

"Ei! Por que você não me ajudou?!" – Sakura disse, bufando.

"Odeio garotas distraídas, ainda mais que burras" – Sasuke disse, simplesmente, e foi embora.

Distraída?

Burra?

Era tudo isso o que ele achava dela?!

Sakura se sentiu atingida com uma estaca no coração; Sasuke sendo o caçador de vampiros.

Ela ficou olhando melancólica o garoto ir embora, sem pensar em nada.

Ela iria mudar aquela situação.

Uchiha Sasuke iria pagar por suas palavras!

"Eu vou superar Sasuke Uchiha!" – Sakura falou, firmemente para seus amigos.

"O quêêêêêêê?!" – foi a reação deles. De todos eles.

"Nessas provas, eu irei superar Sasuke Uchiha" – Sakura continuou seu raciocínio, esperando a resposta deles.

Uma avalanche de gargalhadas. Foi o que veio pela frente.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Você está maluca, Sakura?! Sasuke é o melhor aluno da escola, não; melhor aluno de Tóquio! Talvez até do Japão!" – Ino disse, chorando de tanto rir e tentando se aguentar para poder explicar para a amiga a loucura que acabara de dizer.

"Sim, eu sei... Eu quero dizer que irei entrar na lista dos 50 melhores alunos, na mesma lista em que ele está!" – Sakura disse, um pouco tristonha ainda pelas risadas debochadas de seus amigos para ela, mas ainda determinada.

"Certo, vou começar!" – Sakura falou para si mesma, determinada.

* * *

Ela já havia arrumado todos os livros que precisava na mesinha de seu quarto, e estava sentada no tapete rosa se preparando para estudar. Ela estava lendo o mesmo exercício há algum tempo, mas que parecia horas e horas em sua cabeça.

Ela tentava resolver de todas as formas, mas parecia ainda mais impossível.

Sakura decidiu pular para outras matérias, então. Pensou em começar pelo o que ela achava mais fácil.

Que furada.

Tudo parecia difícil.

Aquilo era realmente conteúdo do ensino médio?!

Parecia que havia pego livros de cientistas malucos para estudar!

Sakura suspirou, frustrada.

De repente, escutou uma batida na porta e Mikoto apareceu.

"Hora do intervalo, Sakura-chan!"

Mikoto segurava uma bandeja com sanduíches e tortinhas doces. Tudo aquilo parecia uma delícia. Sakura logo mudou a expressão triste para um sorriso largo.

As duas se sentaram no sofá e puseram-se a comer os quitutes.

"Estou tão feliz por estar fazendo isso. Parece que finalmente posso ser mãe. Sasuke-kun nunca estuda!" – Mikoto falou, com uma expressão emburrada.

"N-nunca?! Nunca mesmo?! Nossa, ele é realmente um gênio!" – Sakura falou, espantada.

"Sim, isso não é nem um pouco fofo" – Mikoto falou, ignorando o fato de seu filho ser inteligente e pensando em como ele parecia mais uma pedra de gelo.

"Vim te mostrar uma coisa. Nunca mostrei nem para Tobi nem para ninguém. Esse daqui é o álbum de infância do Sasuke-kun!" – Mikoto disse, pegando um álbum grosso de capa dura vermelha de sua lateral do sofá e entregando para Sakura.

Sakura pegou encantada o livro, esperando finalmente poder saber mais de Sasuke. Ela abriu o livro e viu várias fotos. Uma menina linda de cabelos pretos e um sorriso largo estava em todas. De vestidinho rosa, de maiô de babados, de lacinhos no cabelo...

"Que lindinha!" – Sakura disse, encantada. "Quem é ela?"

"Ele. É o Sasuke-kun!" – Mikoto disse, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios enquanto se divertia com a expressão de choque de Sakura.

"EEhhhhh? Como assim?" – Sakura falou, sem entender.

"Quando eu estava grávida, estava completamente convencida de que teria uma menina. Quando Sasuke-kun nasceu, fiquei muito chocada. Mas já tinha comprado roupas femininas, então fiz ele usar até uma idade em que pode negar a usá-las" – Mikoto disse, enquanto Sakura ia passando o álbum e vendo Sasuke mais crescido, finalmente usando roupas de menino.

"Acho que é por isso que ele é tão frio hoje..." – Mikoto falou para Sakura, um pouco melancólica e com a cabeça no mundo da lua.

Sakura não pode acreditar.

Sasuke como menina?

Aquilo iria ser usado a seu favor!

* * *

Sakura estava na sala de aula, conversando com Naruto e Tenten sobre uma coisa qualquer, quando a porta de sua sala é escancarada e o motivo parece ser direcionado a ela.

"Sakura! Venha aqui e traga sua lancheira!" – Uchiha Sasuke estava a chamando. Ele, que havia dito para ela não falar com ele enquanto estivessem na escola!

Todos olharam arregalados para Sakura, sem entender o que significava aquilo. O que tinha acontecido para Sasuke estar falando com ela?!

Sakura deu um sorriso sem graça, pegou seu lanche e foi até o pátio, onde Sasuke estava esperando-a.

Naruto, Ino e Tenten puseram-se a olhar pela janela, estranhando aquela cena.

"Minha mãe trocou nossa comida. Aqui está a sua" – Sasuke disse, irritado.

"Ah sim. Bem vi que a minha estava muito grande... Cuidado para não querer trocar de roupa comigo, Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura falou, lhe lançando um sorriso divertido enquanto ele não parecia estar entendendo nada.

"O que você quer dizer isso?" – Sasuke disse, não entendendo nada do que aquela maluca estava dizendo.

"Eu vi suas fotos quando criança. Aliás, tenho uma aqui comigo!" – Sakura continuou, tirando uma foto de Sasuke com um vestido e com os cabelos amarrados em trancinhas.

Sasuke gelou e pela primeira vez pareceu um ser humano normal, com sentimentos. Ele a encarou assustado, e tentou roubar a foto de qualquer forma possível.

"Me devolve isso!" – Sasuke disse, tentando puxar a foto da mão de Sakura.

"Não mesmo!" – Sakura falou rindo, se esquivando dele. "Eu vou te devolver, mas quero uma coisa em troca".

"O que é?" – Sasuke falou, tentando reunir toda sua paciência naquela frase.

"Quero que você me ajude a passar nas provas finais e ficar na lista dos 50 melhores alunos da escola!" – Sakura disse, determinada.

"O quê?! Isso é impossível! Você está louca!" – Sasuke disse, chocado.

"Ah é mesmo?!" – Sakura tirou uma foto de seu celular da foto que estava em suas mãos. "Então eu vou mandar essa foto para todos os alunos da escola!"

"Não! Eu vou te ajudar. Mas não posso garantir nada. Quem entra nessa lista na maioria das vezes são alunos da turma A e B. Só por um milagre divino para você conseguir..." - Sasuke falou, pensando no trabalho que teria pela frente.

Sakura sorriu, animada. Iria estudar com Sasuke-kun pela primeira vez, e ser ajudada por ele.

Ao voltar para a sala, ela se esquivou dos comentários dos amigos e não revelou o que é que eles tinham conversado, dizendo que não era nada demais.

Ela iria se dedicar, e então, iria ficar na mesma lista que Sasuke! ** _Shannaro!_**

* * *

 _Gente, é isso!_

 _O que acharam?_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	5. Capítulo 5 - A prova

_Olá, minna! Sei que andei sumida por muito tempo, mas vou continuar a fic, por favor não desistam! Sinto muito por ter sumido, aliás! Para quem acompanha minha outra fic, Tudo Menos Amor, eu sinto mais ainda, mas não vou poder escrevê-la enquanto não acabar essa daqui. Não consigo conciliar com 2 fics. =/ Espero que leiam, e que gostem!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - A prova**

Sakura não podia acreditar. Lá estava ela, em seu quarto, estudando na mesinha de centro. Do lado dele. Sasuke Uchiha. Ela não sabia se prestava atenção nas explicações dele ou se ficava ainda mais constrangida por estar sozinha com ele em seu quarto.

Ela resolveu focar no conteúdo. O que foi ainda mais desastroso. Ela lia e relia o enunciado da pergunta de matemática. A raiz de x versus a raiz de y sobre 4c. O que aquilo significava?!

"A resposta é 10?" – Sakura perguntou, meio insegura com um sorriso inocente.

Sasuke arrancou o caderno da mão dela, e quando viu o que ela tinha feito para chegar naquele resultado, quase pulou pra trás.

"O que você fez aqui?! Cadê a fórmula?!" – Sasuke falou, chocado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

"Hehehehe fórmula? Tinha fórmula?" – Sakura disse, meio encabulada.

Nesse momento, Mikoto apareceu de repente, tirando uma foto dos dois. Sasuke olhou constrangido pela mãe que tinha.

"Vocês dois ficam tão lindos juntos! Deviam se casar!" – Mikoto falou, com um sorriso travesso em sua feição divertida.

Sasuke ficou ainda mais irritado, ao passo que Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Eles continuaram os estudos, seguindo para a parte do inglês.

"Ele antigamente é um estudante?"- Sakura disse, um pouco confusa.

"Meu Deus! Nem no português isso faz sentido!" – Sasuke disse, irritado com a capacidade da ignorância da menina.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura chegou bocejando na sala de aula. Estava cansada de tanto estudar; já que isso nunca tinha sido parte da sua rotina dessa forma tão intensa.

"Sakura? Você está realmente levando a sério esse negócio de entrar pros 50 melhores?!" – Ino disse, assustada.

"Sim..." – Sakura disse, dando outro bocejo.

Naruto chegou ouvindo a conversa, e apoiou uma mão no ombro de Sakura.

"Heh, eu sei que na verdade Sakura-chan está sendo explorada em sua casa nova e não quer nos contar!" – Naruto disse, meio debochado.

"Sakura, onde você está morando? Quando vamos poder te visitar?" – Tenten falou, se aproximando dos amigos.

Sakura não podia contar onde estava morando. Seus amigos iriam matá-la se descobrissem que estava morando junto com Sasuke Uchiha e Sasuke-kun iria matá-la se ela contasse pra alguém que eles estavam morando juntos.

"Em Setagaya, não sei exatamente onde. Assim que descobrir, a gente marca alguma coisa!" – Sakura disse, dando um sorriso sem graça.

* * *

Outro dia, e outra noite de estudos. Sakura estava concentrada estudando, tentando entender mais uma questão depois de tantas que já haviam resolvido juntos naquela segunda noite de estudos. Com a ajuda de Sasuke-kun, ela estava começando a entender conteúdos que nunca pensou que fossem ficar claros em sua cabeça.

De repente, ela resolveu consultá-lo sobre uma questão que estava em dúvida, mas quando se virou, percebeu que Sasuke-kun dormia ao seu lado profundamente. Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada em cima da mesinha, com os braços em volta de si. O cabelo negro caia suavemente sobre os olhos, e ele tinha os lábios entreabertos. Sakura corou com aquela cena. Lembrou-se, mesmo sem querer, do porquê tinha gostado dele durante tanto tempo.

Quando Mikoto entrou no quarto, carregando vários sanduíches em uma bandeja de vidro, se assustou com aquela cena inesperada. Sasuke e Sakura dormiam tranquilamente um do lado do outro, com as cabeças apoiadas em cima da mesinha.

"Ora, ora... O que temos aqui..." – Mikoto deixou escapar, pensando alto. Deu um sorriso e segurou sua câmera, querendo fotografar cada momento de agora em diante.

Outro dia. Agora era pra valer. A prova tinha chegado. Sakura estava cansada; havia estudado bastante com Sasuke-kun a auxiliando. Agora ela tinha que fazer valer todo aquele esforço.

"Vou te dar esse amuleto de boa sorte, Sakura-chan! Só abra depois do resultado das provas finais!" – Mikoto disse, com um sorriso.

"Hai hai!" – Sakura concordou.

"É só uma prova normal, ela não está prestando vestibular" – Sasuke disse, irritado.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada e entrando na estação do metrô, Sakura pode notar como, mais uma vez, aquele lugar estava lotado. O metrô que eles pegavam para ir à escola já havia chego, e ela precisava correr. Quando deu por si, as portas já estavam fechando. Sasuke-kun já estava lá dentro.

"Vou perder a prova, é isso" – Sakura pensou, enquanto corria desesperada para não perder o metrô mais uma vez.

Ela estava dando por vencida quando mãos seguraram a porta para que a moça pudesse entrar. Sim, Sasuke-kun havia segurado. Sakura ficou chocada e um pouco corada pela atitude repentina do moço, mas não deu muito tempo, já que várias pessoas entraram correndo ao mesmo tempo a empurrando para dentro do vagão.

Assim que chegaram na escola, Sakura sentiu a necessidade de agradecê-lo por todo o esforço e dedicação que ele havia desempenhado para ela. Mas não sabia como fazê-lo, já que sabia que Sasuke-kun não gostava que ela conversasse com ele durante as aulas.

Assim que ela passou correndo para ir para a classe F, no breve momento em que eles cruzaram entre si, Sakura disse um rápido "obrigada".

"Boa sorte" – Sasuke disse, deixando uma Sakura surpresa, que continuou o percurso até sua sala.

Quando Gai-sensei começou a entregar as provas, Sakura engoliu a seco, e sentiu um frio enorme na barriga. Estava nervosa, com medo de jogar a perder todo o seu esforço e o esforço de Sasuke-kun. Ao olhar as folhas da prova, ficou mais determinada, e começou a fazer. Ficou espantada ao perceber: as questões eram exatamente as mesmas que Sasuke-kun havia passado pra ela!

Enquanto Naruto, Ino e Tenten pareciam estar nervosos e indo mal na prova, Sakura podia sorrir, pensando que ao menos estava entendendo as questões.

* * *

Uma semana depois, finalmente saíram os resultados das provas. Sakura saiu correndo para olhar como Sasuke havia se saído.

"Graças a Deus" – ela falou, admirando seu lugar como primeiro colocado. Ela seguiu em frente, pensando que de qualquer forma, era claro que ela não tinha ficado dentro da lista dos 50 melhores alunos da escola.

Até se deparar com Sasuke vindo com um amigo, em seu encontro.

"Parabéns, Sasuke-kun, sua colocação foi perfeita" – Ela falou, com um sorriso sincero.

"Claro, pela primeira vez estudei de verdade. Você também. Você conseguiu" – Sasuke disse, e Sakura não podia acreditar.

Saiu correndo para olhar os últimos colocados, e já estava ela.

"Quinquagésima?" – Sakura não conseguia acreditar. Tinha ficado entre os 50.

A moça pulou de alegria, e ao ver Sasuke estender a mão para ela, ela pegou e a segurou, agradecendo e com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

Sasuke puxou a mão de volta, irritado.

"A foto, idiota!" – Ele disse a corrigindo.

Ela entregou a foto, que ele de prontidão guardou.

"E não fale mais comigo na escola" – Sasuke disse, saindo rapidamente e ainda nervoso devido a foto.

"Sim, Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura gritou, não podendo conter a felicidade.

Já na sala, Sakura se sentou em sua carteira e foi aplaudida pelos amigos da classe. Ela estava retirando os livros para o começo da aula, quando um envelope caiu no meio deles.

"O que é isso?" – Falou Ino.

"Ah, foi um amuleto que me ajudou a passar na prova!" – Sakura falou, contente.

E então ela resolveu, finalmente, abrir o envelope que Mikoto havia lhe entregado.

Ninguém podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

"Minha nossa!" – Tenten gritou, assustada.

Naruto ficou branco.

"Por que você e o Sasuke estão dormindo tão felizes?!" – Naruto disse, gritando espantado.

Dentro do envelope, haviam fotografias em que se encontravam, dormindo juntos sobre a mesinha, Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno.

Sakura não teve como não contar a verdade para seus amigos.

"Só assim mesmo pra você passar! Sasuke foi um gênio de conseguir te ensinar!" – Tenten falou, surpresa.

Sakura ficou sem graça, mas concordou.

"Vocês não podem contar pra ninguém que estamos morando juntos!" – Sakura falou, receosa.

"Hai hai... Fica tranquila" – Ino disse, com um sorriso meio besta no rosto.

No outro dia:

"Sakura!" – Sasuke a chamou, com uma voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo estridente, de quem logo pela manhã não tinha motivos para estar feliz. Ele abriu a porta da sala com um estrondo, e todos olharam para ele.

Sakura saiu correndo seguindo o moço, que saiu em disparada a levando para algum lugar.

"Sasuke-kun! Você não disse que não queria que as pessoas nos vissem conversando, que isso podia levantar rumores?!" – Sakura falou, meio nervosa pelo estado do Uchiha.

"Não adianta mais, pelo visto" – Sasuke disse, frio.

Quando Sasuke parou, Sakura olhou para frente.

E se espantou de fato com o que viu.

Em sua frente, tinha um enorme cartaz colado na parede, que atraia a atenção de todos. Dentro dele, tinha um desenho dos dois com as frases "O casal está morando junto agora!", "Se esforcem", "Viva o amor!".

Sakura ruborizou, e quis morrer. Aqueles malditos! Falaram que não iam contar nada!

"Sasuke-kun, me descul-" – Sakura começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo moreno.

"Já chega! Eu sei que pra você não importa, mas pra mim sim!" – Sasuke disse, com raiva, enquanto arrancava o papel da parede, o amassava e o jogava no chão, com violência.

Sakura simplesmente perdeu a voz, sentindo que ia chorar.

"Eu estou cansado de você causar problemas pra minha vida" – Sasuke disse, friamente, e saiu com olhos cheios de amargura.

Sakura não podia acreditar.

Por mais que ele implicasse com ela, por mais que ele a maltratasse, por mais que ele tivesse rejeitado sua carta de amor e por mais que não gostava dela, por mais que tudo isso acontecesse...

Ela não conseguia parar.

"Eu realmente... gosto do Sasuke-kun" – Sakura falou, deixando as lágrimas escaparem e sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

 _É isso, gente! O que acharam?_

 _Fiquei com muita dó da Sakura/Kotoko nessa parte =/_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	6. Capítulo 6 - Corrida

Olá, minna-san! Estou aqui com um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês! Os livros da faculdade não tô lendo, mas a fic tô escrevendo! hahahahahhaha Boa leitura, espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Corrida**

" _Eu estou cansado de você causar problemas pra minha vida" – Sasuke disse, friamente, e saiu com olhos cheios de amargura._

 _Sakura não podia acreditar._

 _Por mais que ele implicasse com ela, por mais que ele a maltratasse, por mais que ele tivesse rejeitado sua carta de amor e por mais que não gostava dela, por mais que tudo isso acontecesse..._

 _Ela não conseguia parar._

" _Eu realmente... gosto do Sasuke-kun" – Sakura falou, deixando as lágrimas escaparem e sem saber o que fazer._

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama. Não conseguia deixar de lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos sem permissão, e ela segurava a carta que nunca foi recebida por Sasuke.

"Ei, o banho é de graça, anda logo" – Sasuke falou abrindo a porta do quarto de Sakura, ao perceber que ela não ouvia a sua batida do lado de fora. Quando ele abriu a porta, viu Sakura dormindo.

Seus olhos estavam molhados de um choro recente, e ela estava encolhida em posição fetal, como uma criança. Seus cabelos róseos estavam caindo em seu rosto, e ela tinha uma expressão de solidão. Sasuke notou que em suas mãos havia uma carta endereçada a ele.

Ele se aproximou, com curiosidade, se sentou na cama da moça ao seu lado, ligou o abajur e começou a ler a carta que anteriormente havia recusado.

"Querido Sasuke-kun,

Prazer em conhecê-lo!

Sei que você não me conhece, mas eu me chamo Haruno Sakura.

Há 2 anos venho nutrindo um sentimento muito forte por você, misturados por admiração e carinho. Nessa carta, finalmente tomo coragem de dizer de uma vez por todas o que tenho guardado dentro do meu coração.

Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke leu a carta, se levantou e foi embora, sem olhar para a moça que dormia atrás de si.

* * *

No outro dia, Sakura já estava mais animada. Seria o grande dia do festival esportivo, e ela iria participar. Ajeitou sua pequena mala com tudo o que iria precisar: filtro solar, uniforme, tênis de corrida, água, lanche etc.

"Você vai competir, Sakura-chan?" – Fugaku falou, olhando para ela, animado.

"Sim! Vou competir na corrida de bastão" - Sakura falou, sorrindo.

"E você, Sasuke-kun?" – Kizashi disse, enquanto se servia de uma fatia de pão.

"Corrida de 100 metros e bastão" – Sasuke disse, desinteressado.

"Que emocionante! Vocês vão competir juntos!" – Mikoto disse, animada, olhando para os dois. Sakura deu uma risada sem graça, mas Sasuke logo cortou tudo.

"Dá um tempo" – Ele disse, se levantando da mesa de prontidão, visivelmente irritado.

Sakura não pode não ficar triste. Ela claramente estava atrapalhando a vida dele. Ele nunca parecia feliz em estar do lado dela.

* * *

Quando Sakura chegou, ficou impressionada com a torcida que a classe F havia organizado. Os meninos haviam montado bandeiras, cartazes, decorações e até um hino que cantavam em coro.

"A class classe B não estão nem aí. Estão até estudando!" – Tenten falou, reparando a mesma coisa que Sakura.

Do outro lado, Sakura pode reparar uma torcida pequena, mas que se destacava entre as pessoas ao redor. Lá estavam Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto e também Kizashi, seu pai. Até Tobi, o irmãozinho caçula de Sasuke, estava no meio. Não que parecesse feliz de estar ali.

"Se esforce, Sakura-chan, e torça pelo Sasuke-kun!" – Mikoto gritou lá do outro lado, com a ajuda de um auto-falante.

Sakura corou com o comentário de Mikoto.

"É, eles realmente se destacam!" – Ino falou, observando a cena.

* * *

Quando a corrida dos meninos começou, logo podia-se ver dois em destaque. Sasuke e Naruto, corriam lado a lado. Todos olhavam apreensivos para a corrida. Sakura não sabia para quem torcer.

Naruto logo assumiu a posição de primeiro lugar na corrida, seguido de Sasuke.

"Naruto vai ganhar!" – Ino falou, animada.

"É, mas Sasuke-kun está em segundo" – Sakura falou, como quem não quer nada.

"Você já está torcendo pra ele" – Ino falou, fazendo um bico.

Naruto ganhou, no final das contas. A galera da torcida da classe F mal pode se conter, com gritos e aplausos para ele.

Sakura encontrou Sasuke enquanto ia para a sua prova.

"Heh, você não conseguiu vencer o Naruto afinal, né? Quem diria que até você podia ficar em segundo lugar... Até parece gente como a gente agora" – Sakura falou, sincera, com um sorriso meio amarelo.

"Não me compare a vocês" – Sasuke disse, com um olhar de arrogância. Sakura ficou congelada, ao ver a feição do rapaz pra ela. "Eu não me esforcei para ganhar" – Ele completou, com ar de desdém.

"Como é que é?! Você fez os outros de bobinhos, é isso?! Isso é desculpas de mau perdedor!" – Sakura falou, irritada. Aquele tinha sido o limite. Sasuke tinha deixado Naruto ganhar, e ainda por cima não se importava de admitir. Era a pessoa mais mesquinha que ela já tinha conhecido!

"Você tem certeza que quer que eu me esforce? A classe F vai perder o título de vencedor invicto" – Sasuke disse, com um sorriso de deboche, e saiu para sua prova, deixando uma garota furiosa atrás de si.

* * *

A prova dos meninos de revezamento de bastão ia começar!

BANG! Foi o som disparado das pistolas de brinquedo que autorizou o início do percurso. Os meninos de todas as classes corriam, um do lado do outro, cada um em suas respectivas pistas, enquanto uma torcida acompanhava a corrida ao redor, aplaudindo e torcendo pelos seus colegas. Sakura olhava para a situação da corrida e não sabia nem para quem torcer.

Naruto estava ganhando, na frente, seguido por meninos das classes E e D. Sasuke vinha bem atrás. Sakura não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, afinal. E ela não sabia nem porquê. Ruborizou-se ao pensar nisso, e tentou focar os olhos no Naruto, seu colega. De repente, ela sentiu Sasuke a olhar profundamente, e aí sim que ela quase caiu pra trás! Foi tão rápido, que Sakura mal podia acreditar. Talvez não tivesse sido em sua direção, afinal de contas.

"Uchiha Sasuke está em disparada! Ele já ultrapassou os alunos das classe está seguindo em direção ao Uzumaki Naruto, da classe F! Teremos uma reviravolta?!" – um dos narradores da corrida anunciou em um alto-falante.

Só faltava meio percurso de prova, afinal. Naruto ainda vinha ganhando, correndo de forma muito esforçada, mas Sasuke ganhava cada vez mais posição.

"Uchiha Sasuke passou Uzumaki Naruto! Ele está em primeiro lugar!" – o narrador gritou, e aumentou os gritos da plateia que torciam para o aluno n. 1 da escola.

Sakura não podia acreditar. Sasuke estava competindo pra valer, e estava ganhando! Será que as palavras dela tinham feito efeito no coração de pedra dele?! Ela estava perto da linha de chegada, e aguardava Sasuke que vinha em sua direção – e em direção da vitória, mais especificamente-. Sakura não conseguiu entender o que houve, mas sentiu que alguém a empurrou, e bruscamente, a moça caiu no chão.

Sasuke havia acabado de passar na linha de chegada quando sentiu-se tropeçar e cair em cima de algo que não estava ali antes. Ele se assustou, e olhou para o que estava debaixo dele, identificando um tufo de cabelos rosa.

"Sakura, você está louca? Isso não é lugar para descansar!" – Sasuke falou para a moça, irritado, mas sem conseguir ver seu rosto.

De repente ela se virou, e ele percebeu que ela tinha um rosto que expressava dor, além de alguns arranhões perto da bochecha.

"Nossa, vou ter que cuidar de você agora?" – Sasuke disse, suavizando o tom de voz e saindo de cima da menina.

"Sinto muito" – Sakura disse, ainda atordoada com o que tinha acontecido.

Todos estavam olhando para aquela cena, e Naruto correu para ajudar Sakura.

"Sakura, você está bem?!" – O loiro disse, ao ver o estado da amiga.

"Sasuke, seu idiota! Como foi cair em cima da Sakura?" – Naruto completou, olhando para ele.

Antes que Naruto pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, e antes que Sakura pudesse se levantar, Sasuke a puxou para si e a acomodou em suas costas, carregando-a para a enfermaria.

"Sai daí" – Sasuke falou, ao ver Naruto em sua frente.

"Pra onde você está indo levar minha Sakura?" – Naruto disse, meio encabulado pela atitude repentina de Sasuke.

"Para a enfermaria, obviamente" – Sasuke disse, inexpressivo.

"Ora, deixa que eu levo ela! Você e sua arrogância! Eu teria ganho se não tivesse me atrapalhado no começo!" – Naruto foi soltando várias palavras em cima de Sasuke, ao ver o moreno sair em direção à enfermaria e ser ignorado. Porém, nesta última, Sasuke parou.

"Ora... Desculpas de mau perdedor?" – Sasuke disse em direção ao Naruto, deixando-o envergonhado e Sakura, que estava apoiada nos ombros de Sasuke e com a cabeça encostada em sua nuca, mais vermelha que um pimentão.

* * *

 _O que acharam?_

 _Eu adoro a forma como o Sasuke vai mudando por estar perto dela! hahahaha Ele vai ficando muuuuito fofo! 3_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	7. Capítulo 7 - Sentimentos mudam!

_Olá de novo, minna-san! Como tinha feito um capítulo muito longo, resolvi cortá-lo no capítulo 6 e nesse capítulo 7, que ficou mais curtinho mesmo. Espero que vocês gostem! Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Sentimentos mudam?!**

"Dá pra acreditar? Uchiha Sasuke, da classe A, está levando Haruno Sakura, da classe F, para a enfermaria!" – a voz de uma narradora se fez presente, e todos olhavam curiosos para aquela cena.

Uma certa torcida da família Uchiha também admirava a cena.

"Oh, oni-chan! Isso mesmo!" – Mikoto dizia, toda apaixonada ao ver Sakura apoiada nos ombros de Sasuke e sendo levada por ele. E ela estava filmando e fotografando tudo, é claro.

Sasuke e Sakura conseguiam ouvir, claro, todo o enorme converseiro que aquela cena tinha gerado. Ela olhou para o rosto inexpressivo do moço.

"Ei, está tudo bem?" – Sakura disse, preocupada que ele ficasse ainda mais irritado com aqueles comentários.

"Já me acostumei" – Sasuke respondeu, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

* * *

Na casa dos Uchiha, aquela imagem de Sasuke carregando Sakura estava sendo passada na tv da sala. A mãe de Sasuke assistia aquela cena copiosamente, e parecia estar assistindo um filme de amor.

"Ei, quantas vezes mais você vai ver isso?" – Sasuke disse, irritado com a atitude louca de sua mãe.

"Mas vocês estavam tão lindos juntos! Diga, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan é o seu tipo, não é mesmo? Vocês deviam se casar!" – Mikoto disse, de forma travessa.

Sakura ficou toda sem graça ao ouvir aquilo.

"Claro que não" – Sasuke disse, ríspido.

"E-ele também não é o meu tipo!" – Sakura disse no mesmo momento, como se falasse uma coisa óbvia.

"Oh, é mesmo?! Não parecia isso..." – Sasuke disse, na frente de Tobi, seu pai, sua mãe, Sakura e seu pai. Sakura ficou vermelha, ao ver o que ele estava insinuando. O pior estava por vir.

"Querido Sasuke-kun, prazer em conhecê-lo!" – Sasuke emendou, deixando Sakura surpresa, junto com todos os demais. Ele não podia estar fazendo isso.

"Sei que você não me conhece, mas eu me chamo Haruno Sakura. Há 2 anos venho nutrindo um sentimento muito forte por você, misturados por admiração e carinho." – Sasuke continuou.

Todos estavam olhando aquela cena; Sakura nervosa e vermelha, e Sasuke simplesmente falando a carta de amor da menina como se estivesse lendo uma receita de bolo.

"Pare! Pare já com isso!" – Sakura gritou, querendo fazer com que aquilo acabasse de uma vez por todas.

"Eu te amo, Sas-" – Sasuke não pode terminar de dizer. Um estrondo foi ouvido, quando a pequena mão de Sakura se chocou contra o rosto de Sasuke. A marca do tapa havia ficado em seu rosto, através de pontos vermelhos na pele branca.

"C-como você ousa! Não era pra você ler e muito menos decorar!" – Sakura disse, em meio a gaguejos e já com as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

"A carta era para mim, não era? E eu só li uma vez!" – Sasuke disse, irritado pela atitude inesperada de Sakura.

"O que é isso, Sakura? Você escreveu uma carta de amor para o Sasuke? E não me contou?!" – Kizashi, pai de Sakura, se levantou de prontidão, bancando o pai protetor.

"Sakura-chan... Você fez uma carta para o Sasuke-kun..." – Mikoto disse, surpresa por ver o que ela tanto imaginou se tornando realidade.

"Sim..." – Sakura assumiu, envergonhada.

De repente, apareceu um vulto na janela.

"Espere! Sakura-chan, eu vim te proteger!" – Naruto disse, entrando sorrateiro pela porta da sala, sem ser chamado. "Família Uchiha, muito prazer, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, fã e apaixonado número um da Sakura-chan!" – Naruto disse, com o maior sorriso que podia dar.

"Nossa, Sakura-chan, você é muito popular com os garotos..." – Mikoto disse, pensando nos problemas que Sasuke teria pela frente para conquistar sua nora.

"Não, não sou não..." – Sakura disse, envergonhada.

"Eu amo a Sakura, e o Sasuke, em compensação, a odeia! Casamento não está em questão, Dona Mikoto-san. Sasuke mesmo pode dizer isso!" – Naruto disse, como se tivesse concluído um problema genial sobre como Sakura deveria acabar casando era com ele.

"Eu não disse nada sobre isso" – Sasuke disse, deixando todos perplexos. Naruto ficou sem fala. Sakura ficou pior ainda.

"Os sentimentos de alguém podem mudar. Hoje você pode odiar uma pessoa, e amanhã, amá-la" – Sasuke continuou, deixando Naruto com uma cara ainda pior.

Enquanto Sasuke saia em direção ao seu quarto, Naruto ficava reclamando sem parar, e do lado de fora da casa, Ino e Tenten ouviram tudo.

Mikoto estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e o resto parecia não conseguir estar entendendo muito bem o que tinha acontecido.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar. E quanto mais ela tentava assimilar todas aquelas informações, tudo aquilo que ele tinha dito, mais seu coração doía, seu rosto se rosava e aquele amor voltava, e parecia ficar mais forte.

* * *

Sakura estava andando pelos corredores na escola e sentia que tinha algo errado. Mais uma vez, podia ouvir os colegas conversando e cochichando entre si, enquanto a encaravam profundamente.

Alguma coisa com certeza tinha acontecido.

A moça estava cansada de ser fruto das fofocas de plantão. Sua vida não era muito normal, era claro, mas mesmo assim não precisavam ridicularizar; ela pensou, enquanto seguia para a sala.

"Ei. Venha aqui" – Sasuke disse, aparecendo repentinamente.

Sakura começou a segui-lo, indo em direção aonde ele estava a levando. Agora que os dois estavam andando um atrás do outro, aí sim que os cochichos e os risinhos aumentaram.

Sakura pode sentir sua orelha ficar vermelha e quente de tanto que as pessoas estavam falando dela! Ela quis se esconder dentro do casaco.

Quando Sasuke parou, ela pode ver claramente o motivo de tanta zombaria.

Um novo cartaz, é claro.

Nele estavam desenhados Sasuke e Sakura, de mãos dadas, e ela estava com um véu de noiva e um buquê em uma das mãos. Sasuke dizia "Casa comigo!" e Sakura respondia "Sim, estou muito feliz!".

Sakura quis morrer,

Agora podia entender muito bem o motivo de toda aquela situação.

"Quem iria desenhar isso?!" – Sakura falou, encabulada.

"Isso que eu gostaria de saber. Droga, desenhando coisas sem sentido de novo" – Sasuke disse, em tom de repreensão.

"Ora, quem é que sabe se não foi você mesmo que desenhou Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura disse, com um tom travesso na voz.

"O quê? Você está louca?!" – Sasuke disse, surpreso e irritado ao mesmo tempo, tentando entender como a cabeça daquela rosada funcionava.

"Ué, disse que podia passar a me amar" – Sakura disse, como uma cartada final.

"Falei pela ocasião!" – Sasuke disse, perdendo a compostura normal e se irritando, situação que estava ficando comum quando estava perto dela.

"Nossa, está ficando quente aqui!" – Um dos meninos ou uma das meninas cochichou, arrancando risos de quem estava vendo aquela "cena de amor".

"E além do mais, nada de bom aconteceu na minha vida depois que você apareceu!" – Sasuke ignorou as pessoas e continuou falando para Sakura, para tentar desfazer a compreensão louca dela.

Sakura seguiu com um sorriso feliz, enquanto ele resmungava ao seu lado, e ela pode rir de todas as tentativas dele.

* * *

 _E aí gente, o que acharam?! Eu tô adorando essa história de amor estar finalmente começando!_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	8. Capítulo 8 - Piscina

_Olá, minna! Aqui estou eu com um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês! E da madrugada em que eu deveria estar estudando pra prova! hahhaha Espero que gostem, e boa leitura!_

 _OBS: Gente, acabei resolvendo voltar o nome do irmãozinho do Sasuke para Yuki, porque estava achando meio estranho imaginar o "Tobi.".. Hahahaha Gomenasai! Vocês podem imaginar o Yuki como o Sasuke criança, um menino de 7 anos de cabelos pretos, pele clara, e olhos também pretos. É isso!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Piscina**

Sakura acordou e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Ela vestia um pijama azul claro de bolinhas brancas, e seu cabelo estava uma zona, para variar. Enquanto ela se encarava no espelho, soltou um longo bocejo pensando no dia que viria pela frente.

"Que boca enorme" – Sasuke disse, aparecendo atrás dela e quase matando Sakura de susto. "Eu também quero escovar os dentes. Anda logo" – Sasuke continuou, olhando a menina irritado pela sua demora.

"D-desculpa, Sasuke-kun" – Sakura falou, vermelha por ter sido pega num momento como aqueles, e por estar usando aquele pijama.

Já faziam 4 meses que ela e seu pai estavam morando na Residência dos Uchiha, afinal das contas. Ela fazia compras com Mikoto, tomava café da manhã com Fugaku, Mikoto, seu pai, Yuki, o irmãozinho de Sasuke, e é claro... com ele. Sasuke.

"Infelizmente nós vamos ter que ficar fora por um tempo. Reunião de negócios" – Fugaku e Kizashi disseram, se desculpando por não passar as férias de verão com a família.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... Nós vamos ficar bem!" – Mikoto disse, enquanto ela e Sakura se despediam dos dois homens.

"Sakura-chan, agora que suas férias de verão chegaram, você devia fazer algo divertido! Que tal piscina?" – Mikoto disse, comentando para Sakura quando as duas estavam juntas.

"Sim, nós já combinamos de ir no Waterland!" – Sakura disse, animada.

* * *

"Cadê os meninos bonitos daqui?!" – Ino falou para Sakura e Tenten, enquanto olhava o clube em que estavam.

O clube tinha várias piscinas, coqueiros e imitava um típico parque tropical. Era um ambiente cheio de famílias, assim como amigos e colegas de escola. O dia estava ensolarado, e Ino colocava a mão por cima de seu rosto para conseguir olhar o clube com mais clareza. Ela vestia um biquíni azul com flores brancas, que realçavam o corpo bonito da moça. Tenten estava com um short largo jeans, e vestia blusas de alcinha por cima do biquíni preto.

"Do jeito que a Sakura está, vai espantar todos eles" – Ino completou, e ela e Tenten riram de Sakura.

Sakura se sentiu constrangida. Era tão ruim assim o que ela estava vestindo? Sakura estava usando o clássico maiô escolar azul escuro, que não ajudava a realçar suas curvas, definitivamente.

"Que maiô deselegante" – Yuki apareceu dizendo. Sakura se espantou quando viu o irmãozinho de Sasuke.

"Yuki-kun!" – Sakura disse, em espanto, e percebeu que Sasuke também estava com ele.

Ela ficou ainda mais constrangida, pensando que ele com certeza preferiria uma peça de banho mais parecida com a de Ino do que com a sua.

"Sasuke-kun, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" – Sakura perguntou, inquieta.

"Agora tudo faz sentido" – Sasuke disse, mais pra si do que para Sakura.

E então ele se lembrou da condição que sua mãe impôs para Yuki ir ao clube: só se ele fosse junto. Aquilo era claramente uma armação.

* * *

Sakura se divertia com seus amigos enquanto Naruto parecia fazer de tudo para entretê-la. Eles jogaram bola, correram, fizeram piquenique e em todas as oportunidades, ele só queria chamar a atenção da rosada.

"Sakura, pode deixar que eu pego" – ele gritou, quando ela deixou a bola de vôlei sair do círculo em que eles jogavam.

Eles estavam se divertindo, e aquele estava sendo com certeza um bom dia. De longe, eles eram vigiados por um certo alguém.

"Eles são muito idiotas" – Yuki disse, enquanto estava na piscina infantil, com uma touca protegendo seu cabelo e óculos de natação.

Sasuke estava sentado fora da piscina, em uma cadeira de plástico, cuidando de seu irmão.

Yuki viu que precisava chegar mais perto para poder observar o que Sakura e seus amigos estavam fazendo. Precisava se livrar de Sasuke um pouco.

"Oni-chan, eu quero sorvete! Compra pra mim?" – Yuki gritou, fazendo uma cara de cachorro olhando frango em padaria.

"Tá bom, mas espere aqui" – Sasuke disse, se levantando da cadeira e indo atrás da conveniência do clube.

* * *

Yuki finalmente pode colocar seu plano em prática de observar Sakura e seus amigos idiotas. Ele saiu da piscina infantil e correu em direção à piscina maior, para ficar mais perto. Ele estava indo em direção à beirada, mas de repente escorregou e quando viu, já estava dentro d'água.

Yuki não sabia nadar, e tudo o que ele pode fazer foi se debater, assustado, enquanto se via ir para o fundo da piscina.

" _Oni-chan!"_

* * *

Sasuke estava esperando sua vez de comprar a casquinha. Pediu uma de baunilha para Yuki, quando ouviu duas mulheres conversando ao seu lado.

"Ne, você viu, um menininho se afogou agorinha, na piscina maior!"

"Nossa!"

Sasuke gelou.

 _Não podia ser._

 _Yuki-kun._

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes. Não esperou o sorvete vir. Simplesmente saiu correndo em direção à piscina, rezando para que nada tenha acontecido a Yuki.

Quando ele chegou na beira da piscina, percebeu que do lado de fora Yuki estava deitado, com a cabeça apoiada em uma toalha, e em seu lado estava Sakura e seus amigos.

A menina ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos do enorme susto que tomou. Não podia acreditar que Yuki tinha se afogado ali, perto dela. Mas agora ele estava bem.

"O que aconteceu?" – Yuki disse, ainda desnorteado.

"Sakura-chan te salvou, Yuki-kun! Você caiu na piscina!" – Naruto disse, olhando a confusão do menino.

Yuki ficou envergonhado.

"Ehh, como um menino tão grande não sabe nadar..." – Naruto falou, vendo que a situação já estava mais tranquila e que o garoto já estava bem.

"Fique quieto, seu idiota! Não me compare com vocês, ignorantes da Classe F!" – Yuki disse, com raiva, e saiu correndo para longe dali.

Sasuke observava a cena, e antes de sair correndo atrás do irmão, viu que Sakura o fez.

* * *

Sakura finalmente alcançou Yuki. Ele até que correu bastante para um menino de 7 anos. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, nos degraus da escadaria.

"Ne Yuki-kun, tudo bem você não saber nadar" – Sakura disse, com uma voz suave para não deixar o menino ainda mais irritado.

"O que é que você sabe?!" – Yuki disse, constrangido, irritado e ao mesmo tempo vermelho pelo tratamento carinhoso que a menina tinha com ele.

"Por que nós não vamos lá?" – Sakura disse, apontando para o maior tobogã do clube.

Yuki ficou surpreso, pensando se realmente conseguiria ir no tobogã. Sakura pegou o menino pelo pulso, o puxando para segui-la.

"Vamos, Yuki-kun! Vamos nos divertir!" – Ela disse, arrastando o menino atrás de si com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Yuki seguia ela, vermelho como uma pimenta.

"Me solta, sua estúpida!" – Yuki gritava para Sakura.

"Não não, vamos logo!" – Sakura gritava de volta, rindo da atitude de Yuki.

Sasuke observava toda a situação, surpreso.

* * *

"Vamos apostar quem vence!" – Naruto disse para Yuki, enquanto estava junto com Sakura, Ino e Tenten no topo do tobogã. Agora o desafio era descer!

"Há, eu não vou perder para um estúpido como você!" – Yuki disse, rindo e se divertindo como não se lembrava de ter feito.

"Ora, vamos ver!" – Naruto falou, e os dois seguiram por tubos diferentes, escorregando pelas enormes voltas do enorme tobogã. Enquanto seguiam pela descida, Yuki e Naruto apostavam a corrida, rindo e se divertindo como se fossem dois irmãos.

"Naruto realmente se dá bem com esse garoto" – Tenten comentou com Sakura e Ino, no topo do tobogã.

Sakura riu, vendo os dois lá em baixo, na piscina, esperando elas descerem.

"Você quis dizer que Naruto é um estudante do primário?" – Ino disse, e todas riram.

"Ei, andem logo vocês, vai Sakura-chan!" – Naruto gritou, junto com Yuki, as olhando lá em cima.

"Certo, aqui vou eu!" – Sakura gritou de volta, rindo divertida com o passeio. Ela se jogou pelo tubo, e enquanto seguia pelas voltas do tobogã feliz, de repente sentiu uma dor muito forte se alastrar pela sua perna, vinda de um ponto fixo. Ela puxou a perna com força.

Cãimbra.

Sakura gritou de dor, e quando viu, caiu na piscina como uma bomba. Ela não conseguia nadar pela cãimbra, e logo começou a se afogar. A menina começou a se desesperar, em agonia, quando foi puxada por dois braços para fora da piscina.

"Sasuke-kun" – Ela gritou, se agarrando nele pela camisa.

"Você está bem?" – Ele disse, vendo a menina tossir um pouco.

* * *

Sasuke tirou Sakura da piscina, e logo começou a fazer massagem em sua perna dolorida. Sakura não conseguia ficar mais vermelha vendo o cuidado que ele estava tendo com ela.

"Sasuke-kun... Obrigada" – Ela disse baixinho, meio envergonhada.

"Não tem problema. Você também salvou Yuki-kun, não foi?" – Ele disse, dando um meio sorriso que foi o suficiente para Sakura quase desmaiar.

Naruto assistia aquela cena, enciumado.

"Sasuke! Sempre roubando Sakura-chan de mim!" – Ele disse, enquanto Yuki o encarava com uma expressão falsa de dó.

Mikoto também olhava a cena, claro, escondida por entre uma moita das árvores do clube. Ela fotografava tudo.

"Oni-chan, hein... Embora você tenha dito aquilo tudo... Só mais um empurrãozinho" – Ela dizia, rindo de Sasuke e de Sakura.

* * *

Mikoto já havia arrumado suas malas na sala, assim como as de Yuki.

"Sakura-chan, sinto muito, mas minha mãe está doente e eu vou ter que ir para cuidar dela!" – Mikoto disse, com uma expressão triste no olhar.

"E por que só eu tenho que ir?!" – Yuki dizia, com raiva, tentando se desprender da mãe.

"Vou ter que deixar a casa com você e com Sasuke-kun... Vocês vão ficar bem juntos, cuidem-se!" – Mikoto disse, continuando o tom triste e ignorando o filho mais novo.

"Tudo bem, Miko- O Q- O QUÊ?! S-sozinhos?!" – Sakura disse, entrando em estado de choque.

Agora que Sakura estava sozinha com Sasuke, estava nervosa por qualquer coisa. Enquanto eles almoçavam – uma refeição preparada por Sasuke já que ela tinha queimado tudo que tocava-, ela tentava puxar assunto com ele.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... Você já fez seu dever de casa?" – Ela disse.

"Sim. Em um dia" – Sasuke disse, de forma quase monossilábica.

"O QUÊ?! U-um dia?" – Sakura disse, chocada com a inteligência de Sasuke.

"E você não vai conseguir fazer em dois dias com essa sua cabecinha" – Sasuke disse, enquanto continuava sua refeição.

"Ne, você não quer me ajudar?" – Sakura disse, fazendo um tom meigo para ver se amolecia o coração duro dele.

"Não" – Sasuke disse, ríspido.

* * *

Sakura só precisava pegar o caderno.

Nada demais.

Ela iria pegar o caderno de Sasuke, entender as respostas dele e conseguir resolver seus exercícios.

Seria fácil, tranquilo.

Ela entrou no quarto de Sasuke enquanto ele dormia, pé ante pé, com uma lanterna na mão e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Até ela bater o dedinho do pé no pé da escrivaninha de Sasuke.

"Aiiii!" – Sakura disse, tentando expressar sua dor da forma menos audível possível.

Sasuke acordou. "O que ela está fazendo?!"

Sakura continuou a procurar o caderno de anotações de Sasuke. Com a lanterna nas mãos, iluminava a estante dele, tentando não acordá-lo. Até que ela achou o livro, finalmente! Ela pegou o livro e já se dirigia para fora do quarto, quando Sasuke a agarrou pelo pulso.

"O que você está fazendo?" – Ele disse.

Sakura congelou, percebendo que tinha sido pega no flagra.

"E-eu, e-eu... Nada, eu não estava fazendo nada, não roubei nada" – Ela começou a dizer.

"Estou vendo", Sasuke disse, enquanto a puxou pelo braço que segurava e ela caiu contra a cama.

Ela deu um grito de espanto, ao ver que estava na cama de Sasuke e ele estava quase em cima dela.

"Não se preocupe, não tornarei isso embaraçoso para você" – Sasuke disse, sem expressão, deixando Sakura em pânico.

"Eh?" – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, percebendo a situação em que se encontrava.

"Sabe como é, nunca se sabe quando um gênio vira um monstro" – Sasuke continuou, olhando a menina abaixo de si.

Ele se aproximou dela, com seu corpo em cima do dela e abaixando seu rosto para a nuca de Sakura.

"Não! Eu gosto de você, Sasuke-kun, mas ainda é muito cedo! Nós temos que ter um relacionamento antes-" – Sakura falava sem parar, assustada com a situação.

"Eh?" – Ela disse, quando percebeu que Sasuke estava rindo.

Ele saiu de cima dela, com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

"Não se preocupe. Não se importe com o relacionamento, eu não vou sair com você de jeito nenhum" – Ele disse, ainda rindo da menina.

Sakura fez uma careta.

"Você estava me provocando!" – ela berrou, percebendo que Sasuke tinha zombado dela.

Ela se preparou para sair do quarto, ofendida por tudo aquilo que ele tinha feito.

"Eu ia emprestar o livro pra você, como desculpas" – Sasuke disse, vendo a menina sair do quarto, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sendo assim, eu aceito!" – Sakura disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e com uma expressão facial como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Sasuke se assustou e fez uma careta. Aquela noite seria mais longa do que ele pretendia, ele pensou, enquanto ensinava para Sakura o conteúdo das tarefas de casa das férias de verão.

* * *

Em um thermas não muito longe, Mikoto e Yuki-kun aproveitavam as águas quentes das piscinas termais.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" – Yuki berrou.

"Eh... Será que eles já estão num clima bom lá em casa?" – Mikoto disse para si mesma, querendo ser um mosquitinho para ver tudo o que acontecia por lá.

* * *

 _E então gente, o que acharam?!_

 _Sasuke foi muito ruim com a Sakura, tadinha kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Adoro essa história!_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	9. Capítulo 9 - Provas Finais

Olá, minna! Aqui estou eu pra mais um capítulo fresquinho pra todas que estão acompanhando! Boa leitura, espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Capítulo 09 – Provas finais**

"Alunos: vocês devem estar cientes do quão importante é esse momento na vida de vocês. Muitos alunos de anos anteriores da nossa classe F não foram bem, e por isso estragaram vários anos de estudo e não conseguiram passar na faculdade. Estudem muito, porque as provas finais estão se aproximando e todo resultado depende do esforço de vocês!" – Gai-sensei terminou o discurso fazendo um sinal de jóia, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha confiante que seus alunos iriam se sair bem nas provas finais, que indicariam se os alunos poderiam ou não entrar na faculdade.

Todos arrumavam as carteiras para ir embora. Sakura e Ino conversavam, planejando seus futuros que dependiam das provas. Eis que surge uma aura negra no ar, fazendo sombra nas boas intenções que as moças tinham para a faculdade.

"EU NÃO ENTENDO!" – Tenten berrou para as amigas, se lançando de joelhos no chão em posição de súplica e amargura.

As duas se entreolharam, com as sobrancelhas baixas em sinal de igual derrota.

"Ne, Sakura, por que não marcamos de estudar nós três?" – Ino disse, tentando animar Tenten.

"Claro, vamos sim!" – Sakura disse, sorrindo.

"Estudar é realmente importante, né! Sasuke-kun nem deve precisar estudar muito, ele pode passar pra universidade fácil!" – Sakura disse, comentando com as amigas.

"Sim, ele com certeza deve ir para a Universidade de Tóquio" – Ino disse, completando o raciocínio.

Só então Sakura percebeu.

Provavelmente Sasuke iria para a Universidade de Tóquio, para longe dela. Eles não iriam mais estarem juntos como estavam na escola. Ele iria para outra cidade, acompanhando seu futuro perfeito. Ela não conseguiu evitar a tristeza de pensar que poderia ficar longe dele.

"Sakura-chan, você não precisa disso! Faculdade é para tolos! Case-se comigo e seu futuro está resolvido!" – Naruto apareceu, passando seu braço pelo ombro de Sakura e a puxando para si.

"Naruto, não decida meu futuro assim" – Sakura resmungou, muxoxa, olhando para o outro lado.

"Onde vamos estudar?" – Sakura disse, olhando para as amigas e se afastando de Naruto.

Ino e Tenten cruzaram seus olhares, pensando a mesma coisa.

"Na sua casa!" – Elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ehhh? Por que?" – Sakura indagou.

"O gênio não vai estar lá?" – Tenten disse, com olhos de admiração.

"Ei, eu também quero ir!" – Naruto disse, entrando na conversa.

"Não dá. Você vai acabar nos atrapalhando" – Ino disse, resmungando para Naruto.

"Heh, eu realmente não preciso disso! Vocês vão ver, vou tirar a maior nota do Japão! Sasuke vai perder pra mim!" – Naruto disse, saindo em meio a suas palavras triunfais.

* * *

"Que quarto lindo, testuda! Não sabia que você tinha esses gostos!" – Ino disse boquiaberta, enquanto admirava o quarto de Sakura. Tudo nele era rosa, desde os lençóis da cama, as almofadas em formato de coração, o abajur, o tapete, e até as paredes do quarto.

Ino, Tenten e Sakura se sentaram na mesinha de centro do quarto da rosada, depositaram seus livros, apostilas e cadernos em cima desta e se prepararam para estudar. Todo o material estava pronto, havia muita dedicação também. Elas estavam prontas.

"Certo, vamos lá!" – Tenten falou, vibrando animada enquanto apertava os punhos.

As garotas olharam com concentração cada qual para seu material de estudo. Olharam fixamente para começar a entender todo o conteúdo que precisava ser minimamente mastigado e fixado para que conseguissem aplicá-lo na prova que viria depois.

1.

3.

5.

10.

15 segundos se passaram, em que elas estavam imersas e concentradas tentando entender o enunciado.

"EU NÃO ENTENDO!" – Tenten berrou pela segunda vez, se jogando em cima da mesa em sinal de agonia.

As outras duas concordavam com ela.

"Sakura, por que você não vai pedir ajuda para o Sasuke-kun? Ele deve resolver essa questão num segundo" – Ino disse, sugerindo.

"Eh? Eu? Ele não vai fazer isso, ele não se importa" – Sakura respondeu, cabisbaixa.

"Mas ele te ajudou na prova, não foi?" – Tenten tentou.

"Sim, mas é que eu tive um truquezinho antes" – Sakura falou, com uma voz quase diferente, enquanto se lembrava maleficamente de seu segredo e da foto de Sasuke criança.

"Não custa tentar, não é?" – Ino falou.

Pronto. Estava decidido, para horror de Sakura.

Ela chegou pé ante pé, mais uma vez, decidida a fazer de tudo para não irritar o moreno e que ele concordasse em as ajudar. Sakura entrou no quarto, e Sasuke estava sentado em sua mesa, e Yuki-kun em outra.

"Oi Sasuke-kun, tudo bem? Você poderia nos tirar apenas uma duvidazinha rápida?" – Sakura começou, entrando no quarto com um sorriso amarelo de orelha a orelha, enquanto segurava o livro nas mãos e se dirigia ao Uchiha mais velho.

"Oni-chan, cuidado, a estupidez dela é contagiosa!" – Yuki-kun disse, com um sorriso maldoso.

"Esse moleque não mudou nada..." – Sakura pensou, cabisbaixa e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, nos ajude por favor, é só essa questão!" – Sakura disse, se aproximando de Sasuke. "Você pode ajudar a mudar o futuro de três estudantes!" – Sakura disse, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de Sasuke, falando quase olho no olho com ele, mas de tão eufórica que estava, não percebeu a aproximação.

O Uchiha a olhou desconcertado, e meio assustado com a atitude repentina dela.

"Está bem, chega. Passe o caderno para cá" – ele disse.

Sasuke pegou o caderno das mãos de Sakura e o depositou na sua mesinha, analisando a questão.

1.

2.

Em dois segundos, Uchiha Sasuke havia resolvido a questão. Na porta do quarto, Ino e Tenten olhavam admiradas a inteligência e rapidez com que o moreno havia resolvido a questão. Sakura o encarava igualmente surpresa.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura disse, puxando as amigas e indo embora em direção ao seu quarto.

"Hahahahaha, agora que ele explicou tudo parece tão simples!" – Ino disse, deixando uma risada meio forçada no ar.

"É mesmo, agora que se foi a primeira questão, parece que tudo faz sentido!" – Sakura completou, também com a mesma sensação de Ino.

"Vamos voltar a estudar!" – Tenten disse, enquanto todas já se sentavam de volta aos seus lugares no quarto de Sakura.

Elas encaravam os cadernos mais uma vez. Sentiam um alívio por terem começado a entender as questões. Agora tudo iria funcionar!

"Vamos lá!" – Tenten reforçou.

1.

3.

5.

10.

"NÃO ENTENDO!"- Tenten berrou pela terceira vez.

"Sakura, não podemos pedir ajuda só mais uma vez para o Sasuke-kun?" – Ino disse, implorando e com uma aparência exausta apesar de só terem começado os estudos.

Sakura suspirou.

Ele iria matá-la.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." – Sakura começou quando entrou no quarto de Sasuke.

O moreno nem havia se virado em sua cadeira para direcionar a ela sua atenção, e mesmo assim ela pode sentir que ele estava já fervendo de raiva.

"Me dá logo o caderno, Sakura!" – Sasuke disse, finalmente olhando para a moça com uma cara de impaciência.

Ela riu sem graça.

Mais uma vez, Sasuke pegou o caderno de Sakura e o depositou em sua mesa.

1.

1,45.

Foi o tempo que Sasuke levou para resolver a segunda questão. Sakura olhou admirada mais uma vez, sem acreditar que ele havia resolvido a questão ainda mais rápido do que da última vez.

* * *

"Agora sim, vamos conseguir!" – Tenten disse, animada!"

...

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." – Sakura começou, aparecendo de mansinho no quarto de Sasuke.

Foi a gota d'água.

"Vocês acham que eu sou o professor de vocês?!" – Sasuke disse impaciente, com raiva.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura disse, se curvando em sentido de respeito com as mãos juntas, esperando que ele atendesse o pedido.

"Apareçam daqui 15 minutos!" – Sasuke disse, e bateu a porta na cara das três meninas.

"15 minutos?! Ele não pode resolver o caderno inteiro nesse tempo, são muitas questões!" – Ino disse, olhando para as amigas.

* * *

"Nossa, isso é incrível! O resumo está completo, todo comentado e as partes que irão cair na prova estão apontadas! Sasuke-sama é um gênio mesmo!" – um dos meninos da sala de Sakura comentou, enquanto toda a classe F olhava as respostas do caderno que Sasuke havia resolvido.

Todos estavam agradecidos pela Sakura ter conseguido tal feito. Agora todos poderiam ir bem na prova, todos, menos o Naruto.

"Heh, isso é bobagem. Eu não preciso do resumo do Sasuke para estudar!" – ele disse, se virando para longe da multidão.

"Mas e agora? E quanto ao resto das matérias, o que vamos fazer? Esse resumo é só de matemática" – uma menina no meio do grupo apontou, e todos suspiraram assustados.

"Por favor, Sakura-chan, peça ao Sasuke-kun!" – toda a sala gritou, se ajoelhando em tom de reverência e fazendo o pedido para a menina.

"Heeeeh?! Vocês estão doidos?!" – Sakura disse, assustada.

Ela não tinha coragem de pedir para Sasuke ensinar toda a classe F o conteúdo das provas finais. Achou que não tinha, até então.

* * *

Sasuke chegou em casa, e se assustou com a quantidade de gente que havia em sua sala.

"Por favor, Sasuke-kun, nos ensine!" – as meninas da classe F gritaram de um lado do grupo.

"Por favor, Sasuke-sama, nos ensine!" – os meninos da classe F gritaram do outro lado do grupo.

Sakura estava no meio de toda essa confusão, com o corpo virado para a parede, fingindo que não estava ali e que talvez, no meio disso tudo, conseguisse passar por invisível e não receber toda a enorme fúria de Sasuke.

"Sakura!" – ele gritou.

Ela estremeceu.

"O que é tudo isso?" – Ele continuou.

Ela se virou aos poucos, tomando coragem para encará-lo.

"N-ne, Sasuke-kun, você pode, por favor, ajuda-los a estudar a ir bem nas provas? Eles precisam de você para conseguir ter um futuro melhor, então por favor, nos ensine!" – Sakura disse, meio desconcertada e se esforçando ao máximo para passar toda a sensação de gratidão e de responsabilidade que o grupo tinha para Sasuke, e da importância dele na formação de toda a classe F.

"Eu não me importo com o futuro deles!" – Sasuke disse, irritado.

"Por favor!" – Sakura disse, se curvando, e todos se curvaram junto com ela.

* * *

"A resposta da 45 é letra b) 9. O resultado é -20" – Sasuke dizia, respondendo mais uma questão dos vários cadernos das várias matérias das provas finais. Ele estava sentado se apoiando na mesa da sala, enquanto toda a classe F o assistia e estudava concentrada, observando e agradecendo a ajuda de Sasuke.

Sakura estava entre eles, olhando Sasuke concentrada e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ele ter ajudado todos eles. Fugaku e Mikoto conversavam animados vendo aquela cena.

"Quem diria que o Sasuke-kun iria ajudar os amigos dela!" – Fugaku disse para a esposa, observando-os.

"É... Sasuke-kun está mudando muito desde que Sakura-chan apareceu!" – Mikoto disse, orgulhosa.

No final da noite, todos os alunos da classe F foram embora, agradecendo Sasuke. Sakura foi procurá-lo para também agradecer, e o encontrou do lado de fora da casa, na parte da varanda, olhando para o céu.

Ele estava com a mesma camisa da escola, e a gravata pendia frouxa em seu pescoço, devido a todo o esforço. Ele fazia massagem em seu próprio ombro, meio tenso. Os cabelos negros caiam em seu rosto, e balançavam conforme ventava. Ele estava lindo ali, mesmo parecendo cansado.

"Obrigada por hoje, deve estar cansado" - Sakura se aproximou com uma xícara de chá, oferecendo para ele.

"Mas é claro. Eu não esperava que eles precisassem de ajuda em todas as matérias" – Sasuke respondeu.

"Mas isso os ajudará a passar na prova. E eu também" – Sakura completou, ficando um pouco vermelha. Isso não passou despercebido por ele.

"Bom, eu já vou indo" – Sakura disse, dando tchau para ele com um aceno de mão e se retirando.

Sasuke tomou um gole da bebida e estava olhando ela voltar para a casa.

"Ei. Por que é que você quer ir para a universidade?" – Sasuke disse, pensativo, tomando a atenção de Sakura para si mais uma vez.

"Bem, para fazer amigos, estudar coisas novas e coisas assim" – Sakura disse, sorrindo, depois de pensar um pouco.

"Está se esforçando tanto assim só para aprender algo que nunca vai entender?" – Sasuke disse.

"Bom, estou, mas..." – Sakura disse, com a voz cabisbaixa fazendo um bico sem querer.

"Não dá pra entender porque tantas pessoas querem ir para a faculdade" – ele disse, simplesmente.

Sakura se virou de costas para ele, e falou em um tom meio triste e debochado.

"Claro que você não nos entenderia, Sasuke-kun, porque você é você e com certeza irá para a Universidade de Tóquio!" – Sakura disse.

"Eu não penso em ir para a universidade" – Sasuke disse, inexpressivo.

Sakura se virou de volta na direção dele, assustada.

"Eh? Como assim? Por que? – Sakura soltou várias perguntas, tentando entender a atitude dele.

"Além do mais, por que tantas pessoas querem ir pra lá?" – Sasuke completou.

"Eh? Para estudar o que você quer ser no futuro" – Sakura disse, eufórica.

"E o que você quer ser?"

"Eu não sei o que eu quero ser" – Sakura disse, cabisbaixa. "Não dá pra responder isso tão rápido"

"Entendo" – Sasuke disse, se preparando para ir embora em direção à sua casa.

"Mas não é por isso que saímos? Para descobrir o que é que queremos ser para o nosso futuro?" - Sakura disse, enquanto analisava a situação. "Você pode encontrar o que deseja fazer pro resto da vida lá! Temos que ir para descobrir!" – Sakura completou, em um tom mais alto do que normalmente falaria por todo o nervosismo que a situação aplicava. Sempre que tinha que falar com Sasuke, ainda mais quando estavam sozinhos, seu coração parecia que iria explodir pra fora do corpo.

Sasuke parou.

"Você é realmente incrível" – Sasuke disse, enquanto estava de costas para ela.

Sakura deu um suspiro assustada com aquela declaração, se sentindo meio vermelha e com os lábios secos. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, e ela se sentia cada vez mais perdida quando se tratava de Sasuke.

"Eu já estava pensando nisso há algum tempo, mas para que se esforçar tanto?" – Sasuke completou.

"Não estou me esforçando tanto assim" – Sakura disse, sem graça.

"E ainda assim me admira que não tenha conseguido" – ele disse.

"Está sendo sarcástico?" – ela disse, com um sorriso sarcástico, mais para si do que para ele.

"Eu só estou com ciúmes" – Sasuke disse, tirando Sakura de seus devaneios.

"Eh?" – ela deixou escapar um sopro de susto, mais uma vez.

"Vou dormir" – ele disse, e voltou a andar para dentro de casa.

"S-sasuke-kun, não seja tão egoísta com seu cérebro! Deve contribuir para o desenvolvimento do Japão indo para a Universidade de Tóquio!" – ela gritou.

Ele abriu a porta da varanda, entrando em casa.

"A escala da nossa conversa realmente cresceu" – Ele disse.

" _Acho que gênios tem suas próprias preocupações"_ – Sakura pensou, enquanto admirava a noite e tentava acalmar seu coração.

* * *

 _Gente, é isso!_

 _Eu amo demais essa história porque eu acho ela muito fofa! Ela fala de todas as incertezas que o jovem tem quando está nessa fase do final da escola, de como a nossa personalidade vai se construindo em cima das dificuldades que vamos passando! É uma história muito linda e eu espero que esteja conseguindo passar isso pra vocês, toda essa sensibilidade que ela possui._

 _Obrigada por lerem! O que acharam?_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	10. Capítulo 10 - Natal

_Olá minna! Resolvi postar mais um capítulo pra vocês, que apesar de ter sido numa diferença curta de tempo em relação ao anterior, está bem grandinho! Espero que vocês gostem! Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Natal**

O sino acabava de bater. A última prova da semana de provas finais havia acabado, finalmente. Agora o que restava fazer era esperar os resultados das provas e rezar para que tudo desse certo.

Ino estava apagando o quadro com as últimas informações sobre as datas das provas e os horários de término. Sakura e Tenten apareceram para cumprimentá-la, trocando olhares entre as três.

Ao mesmo tempo, todas fizeram um sinal dos as mãos; o V da vitória. Elas se entreolharam orgulhas, e riram juntas. Naruto se aproximou das três, e a expressão em seu rosto era de um homem desolado.

"Sakura-chan... Você parece ter ido bem onde eu não fui" – ele disse, se apoiando nas meninas como quem havia acabado de voltar de uma guerra.

Ino e Tenten deram um olhar assustado para o rapaz, e Sakura tentou amenizar a situação.

"Naruto, acho que você precisa descansar" – ela disse, dando um sorriso de compaixão para o rapaz.

Dias depois, Gai-sensei apareceu na sala, já com um breve resultado das notas. Todos estavam ansiosos para confirmar seus resultados, e apesar da classe F ter a fama de não ir muito bem nas avaliações, dessa vez, graças a ajuda de Sasuke, parecia que o resultado seria um pouco diferente.

"Tenho o orgulho de dizer que vocês foram muito melhores do que eu esperava, e podem relaxar tranquilos!" – Gai-sensei disse, fazendo seu clássico "joinha" com o dedão da mão.

Houve um completo rebuliço de felicidade na turma. Ino, Tenten e Sakura se abraçaram, felizes. Todos comemoravam.

"Isso aí! Vou poder começar a faculdade na primavera!" – Naruto disse, dando pulos de felicidade.

"Uzumaki Naruto, você precisa vir comigo para uma conversa na diretoria da escola" – Gai-sensei disse, com uma voz séria.

Naruto ficou chocado, com aquela velha expressão desolada que ficou quando acabou a prova, já querendo morrer de desgosto.

"Não se preocupe filho, nem todos fazem faculdade... Tem um amigo meu que..." – Gai- sensei continuou falando, enquanto levava Naruto para fora da sala. O loiro estava com uma expressão de derrota.

"Nós devíamos comprar um presente para o Sasuke-kun. Tenho certeza que todos iriam querer agradecê-lo" – Ino disse, animada para as duas amigas.

Sakura começou a pensar. O Natal já estava chegando. Ela sempre o meteu em problemas, seria bom dar um presente de compensação por ele depois de todas as confusões.

* * *

Sakura estava olhando uma vitrine de uma loja, enquanto pensava no que comprar de presente para Sasuke. O inverno já estava dando as caras, e ela pensou se ele gostaria de ganhar um casaco, talvez, enquanto olhava um.

Logo ela mudou de ideia.

"Não... Ele pode rejeitar como rejeitou minha carta" – ela pensou, melancólica.

Uma música tocando numa loja perto chamou a atenção dela. Um comercial passava numa TV.

"Rápido alívio para ombros tensos! Em todos os tipos de situações, você terá o seu bracelete 99,9999999% de germânio puro!" – uma voz de uma mulher anunciava o produto na televisão. Logo, apareceu um homem fantasiado de Papai Noel.

"Até mesmo os ombros tensos do Papai Noel já estão bons, com o Bracelete Germânio" – o Papai Noel dizia.

Sakura logo teve um estalo!

Com certeza seria algo útil para Sasuke, que sempre estava se esforçando e que até mesmo andou se queixando de dores nos ombros ultimamente. Se bem que havia sido muito por culpa dela, já que ele teve que explicar o conteúdo das provas finais para toda a classe F, ela pensou, dando um risinho.

Ela logo se aproximou da loja para ver o preço do presente. Levou um susto.

25,000 yenes! _(N/A: Hoje seria uns 800 reais, mas na época do anime deveria ser mais barato hahahah Que facada esse preço!)_

Sakura quase caiu pra trás. Com a mesada que ela recebia mensalmente de seu pai, com certeza não daria para comprar aquele presente. Ela teria que se esforçar mais, e arranjar um emprego de meio período.

Seria difícil, mas valeria a pena.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas da cidade, Sakura avistou uma placa pendurada em um restaurante.

"Precisa-se de funcionários de meio período"

* * *

"Bem vindos!" – Sakura disse aos clientes que estavam do outro lado do balcão, já com seu uniforme de funcionária do restaurante. Ela estava com uma camisa amarela e com um avental azul, e tinha um boné também azul com a logo do restaurante.

"Um prato grande de lamen com bife e misô" – um dos homens disse, sorrindo para Sakura. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e logo começou os atendimentos.

"Normal e um ovo" – o outro também fez o pedido.

"Certo! Uma tigela grande, média, com bife, miso e omelete saindo!" – Sakura disse, com sua voz firme e animada.

"Heh... Eles realmente contrataram uma garota boa!" – um dos senhores comentou com o outro.

Sakura foi para dentro da cozinha e já pegou outros pratos para servir.

"Um prato grande com costeletas e ovo! Obrigada por esperar!" – Sakura disse, com um sorriso no rosto, servindo outra mesa.

E assim os dias foram se passando, se aproximando do Natal.

* * *

Sasuke andava pelo centro da cidade com seu amigo, Neji. Sasuke observava as vitrines quando Neji chamou sua atenção para um assunto.

"Isso me lembra... Parece que os garotos da classe F foram bem esse ano nas provas finais!" – Neji disse, inocentemente.

"Que estranho" – Sasuke comentou, como se nem soubesse do motivo.

De repente, Sasuke parou de andar.

"Qual o problema?" – Neji falou.

Mas tudo que Sasuke conseguia fazer era olhar para uma menina, do outro lado da rua. Sakura. Ela estava com um uniforme de trabalho e carregava um cesto de lixo para fora de um restaurante. O lixo parecia pesado, mas ela estava se esforçando mesmo assim.

"Sasuke-kun é o único que não pode me ver assim" – Sakura pensou, fazendo uma cara meio maléfica, pensando na tragédia que seria para ela.

"Aquela não é a menina que se declarou para você?" – Neji disse, também observando a cena.

"Sakura-chan! Eu vim novamente!" – um senhor gorducho disse para Sakura, se aproximando do restaurante.

Sasuke e Neji continuavam observando a cena.

"Bem vindo! Uma tigela média?" – Sakura disse, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto abria a porta para o senhor entrar no restaurante, para, em seguida, entrar depois dele.

"Ela é realmente boa nisso!" – Neji falou, observando-a. Sasuke apenas ignorou.

Finalmente havia chego o dia 24. Natal!

* * *

"Tadaima" – disse Sasuke, ao entrar em casa pela porta dos fundos.

Logo ele foi recebido por uma chuva de confetes.

"Merry Christmas!" – Ino, Tenten e Sakura gritaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto jogavam os confetes em Sasuke.

"Ele não parece surpreso" – Ino comentou com as duas amigas.

"Você não contou para ninguém, Sakura?" – Tenten disse.

"Eu nunca nem mencionei" – Sakura respondeu.

Sasuke ainda estava lá, coberto de purpurinas e confetes com uma cara de impaciente.

"Talvez devesse ter escondido o barulho dos seus sapatos no piso" – Sasuke disse.

"Ahhh" – todas disseram, pensativas.

"Bom, vou indo" – Sasuke disse.

"Espere, Sasuke-kun! Todos da classe F compraram um presente para te agradecer!" – Sakura disse, antes que ele pudesse ir para o quarto.

"Ino e eu estamos aqui representando a turma!" – Tenten disse, animada.

Sasuke olhou para todas apreensivo ao pegar um embrulho grande envolto de um pacote verde, que era o presente.

Ao abrir, foi pior ainda.

"Tadã!" – Ino e Tenten disseram, fazendo uma música de fundo de surpresa para a cena.

"Que lindo!" – Mikoto disse, aparecendo e vendo uma boneca em formato de Sakura que Sasuke havia acabado de ganhar.

Ela era de pano, tinha o cabelo rosa, os olhos verdes, vestia o uniforme do colégio e tinha um sorriso feliz, mas por algum motivo, parecia muito, muito estranha e assustadora.

"Eu posso jogar fora?" – Sasuke disse, fazendo uma expressão como de alguém prestes a vomitar.

"Que cruel" – Sakura disse, com uma voz triste.

"Não, é que parece que isso vai me amaldiçoar" – Sasuke disse, ainda com uma cara de medo.

"Não pode de jeito nenhum" – Mikoto disse, censurando o filho.

"Bom, vamos comer, o jantar está pronto!" – Mikoto emendou, com seu sorriso de volta ao rosto.

Todos se sentaram à mesa, Sakura e suas amigas, Mikoto e Fugaku, Sasuke e Yuki-kun, todos menos o pai de Sakura, que iria passar o Natal trabalhando. A ceia estava maravilhosa, com vários pratos fabulosos preparados por Mikoto: pães, frango assado, um peru, saladas e até um bolo todo decorado servia à mesa. Todos comemoravam felizes, bom, pelo menos quem costumava mostrar felicidade. Todos menos Sasuke e Yuki-kun.

Sakura resolveu se pronunciar.

"Eu comprei um presente para todos da família Uchiha, e gostaria de agradecê-los por terem acolhido a mim e ao meu pai" – ela disse, com uma voz meio embargada, enquanto entregava os presentes.

"Não precisava, Sakura-chan" – Mikoto falou orgulhosa, também quase chorando, sentindo mais do que nunca que Sakura era a filha que ela nunca teve.

"Este daqui é pra você, Sasuke-kun" – Sakura disse entregando uma pequena caixinha, que cabia em sua mão, envolta por um pequeno laço azul.

"É outra boneca também?" – Sasuke disse, debochado.

"Não" – Sakura disse, sem perder o sorriso.

Logo Sasuke abriu o embrulho e o bracelete apareceu.

"O que é isso?" – Yuki-kun falou.

"Achei que faria bem à sua saúde. Dizem que ele tira a fadiga" – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo.

"Eu não sou um velho ainda" – Sasuke disse, deixando Sakura meio desesperada e desapontada.

"Eu fiz uma escolha errada", ela pensou.

"Sakura-chan, mas isso não foi caro?" – Mikoto disse, preocupada.

"Não, tudo bem... Eu arranjei um emprego de meio período" – Sakura disse rindo para disfarçar o quanto estava envergonhada. Sasuke não pode deixar de reparar.

"É mesmo? Onde?" – Mikoto perguntou.

"Como garçonete num restaurante" – Sakura disse rindo de forma forçada.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso de canto ao ouvir aquilo.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, esse é o meu presente e do Papa para você, em nome da família Uchiha!" – Mikoto disse, ao lado de seu marido, quando todos se reuniram na sala.

"Não precisava!" – Sakura disse, com um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto abria o presente. "Um porta-retratos! Que lindo!" – Sakura completou, ao ver o porta- retratos rosa com estrelas douradas que tinha em suas mãos.

"Sasuke-kun, você comprou algo para dar a Sakura-chan?" – Mikoto disse, com um tom travesso.

"Obviamente que não" – Sasuke disse, enquanto estava sentado no sofá do lado de seu irmão mais novo.

"Então, por que você não tira uma foto com a Sakura-chan para o porta-retrato? Os dois, bem juntinhos, por que não?!" – Mikoto disse, dando uma risada meio maluca e deixando Sakura sem graça.

"Não precisa, o Sasuke-kun não vai concordar..." – Sakura emendou, tentando tirar os devaneios da Senhora Uchiha.

"Por mim tudo bem" – Sasuke disse, fazendo Sakura ficar surpresa e Mikoto morrer de orgulho.

Sakura ficou confusa, não acreditando que Sasuke havia realmente topado tirar uma foto – só os dois!- com ela. Enquanto Mikoto se posicionava para tirar a foto, ela ainda estava encabulada com a situação. Tentou argumentar que não precisava, mas Sasuke inesperadamente a puxou pelo ombro para perto dele, tão perto que ela pode sentir seu perfume e o cheiro de seu cabelo perto dela. Seu coração batia desesperadamente e ela já se sentia vermelha. Sasuke estava com um braço passando por trás de suas costas e com a mão em seu ombro, a puxando para perto e olhando para frente, esperando a foto. quando Ele resolveu piorar tudo.

"Bem vindos" – Sasuke disse no ouvido de Sakura, já que eles estavam tão pertos que só ela poderia ouvir.

"Eh?" – Sakura disse, enquanto tentava entender o que ele estava dizendo.

"Uma tigela média" – ele completou.

Só então Sakura entendeu.

 _Ele sabia._

Ele a viu trabalhando!

De supetão, Sakura cortou o contato que Sasuke fazia ao segurar seu ombro, se lançando um pouco para longe dele, no susto. Ela colocou as mãos na boca por não acreditar naquilo, e foi exatamente assim que saiu a foto.

"Sakura-chan! Você mexeu!" – Mikoto disse, meio decepcionada.

"Sasuke-kun está brincando comigo de novo!" – Sakura pensou, reclamando para si mesma e sem acreditar no quão "terrível" ele era com ela.

Na foto, é possível ver uma Sakura vermelha saindo do alcance de Sasuke, com as mãos no rosto, com os olhos arregalados, e Sasuke olhava para outra direção, com um sorriso vitorioso.

* * *

 _É isso gente! Adoro como o Sasuke fica zoando com a Sakura, tadinha kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_  
 _O que acharam?_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	11. Capítulo 11 - Escolhas

_Olá, minna! Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Boa leitura, espero que gostem!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – Escolhas**

Ano novo.

Sakura estava no Templo com sua nova e maior família. Seu pai, Fugaku, Mikoto, Yuki e... Sasuke. Ele estavam agradecendo pelo novo ano, enquanto estendiam suas mãos em formato de oração e de respeito para o centro do Templo. O clima de Ano Novo estava muito agradável, várias crianças brincavam por ali e as famílias também haviam vindo para iniciar o ano com paz.

Sakura estava com um lindo quimono amarelo, com flores rosas e lilases em sua faixa, com o cabelo preso em um coque com adornos. Ela deu um olhadela de lado, e admirou Sasuke enquanto ele ainda fazia sua oração em respeito. Ele estava com um quimono cinza, que contrastava com sua pele branca e seus cabelos negros. Seus olhos estavam fechados em uma expressão séria, e Sakura se pegou fitando seus lábios mais do que gostaria.

"Esse ano que vem pode ser bom", Sakura pensou, enquanto pegava sua sorte para ver como se sairia.

Assim que abriu o papel, Sakura abriu também um sorriso de felicidade.

"Olha, aqui diz grande fortuna!" – Ela disse para a família.

"Que bom, Sakura-chan! E você, Yuki-kun?" – Mikoto disse.

Yuki ficou olhando para seu papel com cara de enjoado, pela má sorte que havia recebido. "Cuidado com enfermidades", era o que estava escrito.

"Superstições idiotas" – Yuki disse, irritado.

"Você conseguiu entrar para a universidade, isso é um bom sinal, Sakura-chan" – Fugaku falou para Sakura, que sorriu feliz ao concordar com o futuro sogro.

"Agora só falta as coisas irem bem entre você e o Sasuke-kun!" – Mikoto emendou, deixando Sakura sem graça, e ao mesmo tempo concordando com a futura sogra.

Sasuke amassou seu papel da sorte com as mãos e jogou no lixo, antes de continuar a seguir em frente com os outros.

"Sasuke-kun será aceito na Universidade de Tóquio, certo?" – Sakura falou, comentando com Fugaku.

"Depois de tudo, Sasuke-kun é um gênio" – Kizashi, pai de Sakura, comentou.

"Eu ainda não decidi se vou para a faculdade" – Sasuke disse, como quem diz que vai na padaria comprar pão. Todos olharam chocados.

"Ei. Você está falando sério?" – Fugaku disse, assustado enquanto encarava o filho e o peso de sua resposta.

"Bom, ele pode responder depois de fazer o exame central" – Mikoto disse, querendo aliviar a situação.

Eles continuaram andando, apesar do clima claramente mais pesado após o ocorrido.

"Ne, oni-chan, qual foi a sua sorte?" – Mikoto disse para Sasuke.

"Não havia nada importante lá" – ele respondeu, enquanto olhou para Sakura quase imperceptivelmente.

Para trás, no cesto de lixo, havia um papel amassado dizendo "Fortuna terrível".

* * *

"Oi gente, há quanto tempo!" – Sakura disse, enquanto entrava na sala e cumprimentava suas duas melhores amigas, Ino e Tenten.

"Oi testuda, há quanto tempo!" – Ino respondeu.

"Nem dá pra acreditar que em três meses vamos acabar o ensino médio e entrar na faculdade" – Tenten comentou, animada.

Todas concordaram, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e a ansiedade expressa em suas feições. Logo Naruto apareceu, chamando a atenção de todos após seu resultado considerado um fiasco nas provas para o vestibular. Ele fez uma pose dramática.

"Sinto muito para vocês, mas eu não vou para a faculdade, aliás, estou a um passo na frente de Sasuke para conseguir o seu coração, Sakura-chan! Arrumei um emprego" – Naruto disse, completando seu plano genial.

"Heh? Um emprego? Onde?" – Sakura disse, olhando Naruto curiosa da mesma forma que suas amigas e ignorando todo o resto do papo furado.

"Logo logo vocês irão ficar sabendo" – Ele disse, fazendo um joia com o dedão da mão e abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha, esbanjando confiança.

"Naruto, por que você não desiste logo?" – Ino começou. "Sakura irá para faculdade e irá conhecer vários caras legais. E além do mais, ela não vai sair da casa dos Uchiha tão cedo".

"Que ingênua... Você vai ver como meu plano de conquistar Sakura-chan vai dar certo! Dattebayo!" – Naruto disse, sorrindo.

Sakura sempre se via indo, meio que sem querer, em direção as salas das classes A e B, para, meio sem querer, dar uma olhada em Sasuke. Ela passou pelo corredor e assim que chegou na porta de sua sala, olhou para dentro. Viu Sasuke sentado em sua carteira, concentrado. A Classe A estava levando a sério os estudos para as provas, que iriam indicar quem iria e quem não iria para a tão sonhada Universidade de Tóquio, a melhor do país.

"Sasuke-kun... Eu queria muito que pudesse te ter comigo na faculdade, mas acho que não há nada que eu possa fazer" – Sakura pensou, com um sorriso melancólico. "Se esforce, Sasuke-kun", ela completou em pensamento, o encarando com um sorriso gentil.

* * *

"Exames centrais!". Era o que estava riscado no dia 20 de janeiro no calendário no quarto de Sakura. Havia chego um dos dias tão importantes! A prova para a maioria das universidades do Japão. Sasuke iria fazer a prova.

"Não esqueceu de nada?" – Mikoto disse, enquanto ela e Sakura estavam nas escadas que levavam para as portas da residência Uchiha, supervisionando se Sasuke não estava se esquecendo de nada para o vestibular.

"Não, estou com tudo" – Sasuke disse, e deu uma tosse.

Mikoto apoiou as costas da mão na testa de Sasuke para ver sua temperatura.

"Você está com um pouco de febre" – Mikoto disse, olhando um pouco preocupada para o filho.

"Espera! Eu tenho um remédio!" – Sakura disse, e correu para cima pelas escadas para conseguir a medicação para Sasuke.

Assim que ele tomou o comprimido, Sasuke ficou curioso.

"Que remédio era esse? Será que é o que eu estou pensando? Ele não causa sonolência?" – ele disse, olhando para Sakura.

A menina ficou sem entender, e se pôs a ler toda a bula do remédio. Ela ficou branca.

"Por favor, não tome esse remédio antes de dirigir..." – Sakura começou a ler na bula do remédio e descobriu que ele estava certo. O remédio causava sim sonolência.

"Heh! É verdade!" – Sakura disse, com uma voz tão aguda que mais parecia um grito. "O que devemos fazer? Vomite, Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura continuou, desesperada.

"Esqueça" – Sasuke disse, visivelmente irritado.

"Ele deve ficar bem" – Mikoto disse, lançando um sorriso amarelo para tentar acalmar Sakura. "Vá, oni-chan, senão você vai se atrasar"

"Sim. Até logo" – Sasuke disse para sua mãe, saindo ainda irritado da casa.

"Boa sorte!" – Sakura gritou, não tendo resposta do menino.

Ele não teria escolha, teria que fazer a prova assim mesmo. Sakura não conseguia acreditar em como sempre conseguir frustrar e atrapalhar a vida de Sasuke. Ela não pode deixar de se sentir um estorvo ao perceber isso.

* * *

Sasuke já havia começado a realizar a prova. Enquanto olhava e respondia as questões, sentado em uma sala com os outros estudantes, ele começou a ter sintomas estranhos. Sua vista ficou um pouco turva, e ele percebeu que os efeitos colaterais do remédio já estavam ali. Ele se sentia sonolento, pensou enquanto tentava manter o foco para responder o resto da prova. Não pode evitar alguns bocejos enquanto isso.

* * *

Sakura ouviu o barulho da porta de casa. Ela percebeu que alguém havia chego, e correu para se certificar que era Sasuke voltando finalmente da prova. Ela correu em direção à sala, e o encontrou ali, deixando sua maleta com seus materiais no sofá.

"E aí, como foi?" – Sakura disse, ainda desesperada.

"Não sei. Fiquei muito sonolento" – Sasuke disse, enquanto subia as escadas.

"Eh?" – Sakura disse, com os olhos arregalados.

"Não deve dar pra passar. Você arruinou meu futuro" – Sasuke zombou, enquanto ela o encarava com um olhar perdido.

* * *

Todos estavam no restaurante de Kizashi, o Ramen Ichiraku. O restaurante seguia o típico estilo japonês, sendo com as paredes e os pisos de madeira, as portas de correr com tecido de papel e também com uma decoração tipicamente oriental.

A família Uchiha e Sakura estavam sentados no balcão de frente para a cozinha, enquanto conversavam animados com Kizashi sobre o resultado de Sasuke.

"Eu sabia que ele iria passar" – O pai de Sakura falava enquanto olhava o resultado das notas de Sasuke.

"Não é oficial, mas conferimos já o gabarito e ele foi muito bem" – Mikoto disse, comentando feliz com todos.

"Ei, você me disse que não ia conseguir passar" – Sakura disse fazendo um bico para Sasuke.

"Eu estava realmente sonolento" – Ele respondeu, irritado.

"Agora é só esperar para a prova da Universidade de Tóquio" – Fugaku comentou, orgulhoso do filho.

"Eu ainda não decidi se irei para lá" – Sasuke comentou.

"Não ouse brincar comigo, Sasuke! Você sabe que irá me suceder na empresa!" – Fugaku disse, ficando tão irritado a ponto de ficar vermelho e começar a tremer. Mikoto e todos perceberam o mal estar do pai da família Uchiha, e Sakura serviu um pouco de água para ele.

"Obrigado, Sakura-chan" – Fugaku falou, depois de tomar mais um pouco de água.

Aquele assunto era delicado para a família Uchiha, Sakura percebeu. Ela ficou preocupada com o desinteresse e as provocações constantes de Sasuke sobre a faculdade e em relação ao pai dele, já que este realmente ficava mal com as respostas ácidas do filho. Ela só pode torcer para que tudo se resolvesse.

"Olá, família Uchiha, Sakura-chan, Pai" – Naruto disse, entrando no restaurante pela porta de correr e chamando a atenção de todos. Bem, de Sakura, os pais de Sasuke e Kizashi, pelo menos. Sasuke e Yuki continuaram como sempre, inexpressivos enquanto tomavam o chá.

"Naruto? O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Sakura disse, olhando para o amigo.

"Heh... Não teve jeito, Sakura-chan! Você descobriu o meu segredo! Eu serei agora um aprendiz do seu pai! Logo iremos nos casar e poderei suceder o negócio de seu pai" – Naruto disse, confiante como sempre, enquanto olhava a rosada com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Mikoto quase engasgou com a comida. Kizashi olhou um pouco irritado para o rapaz, e Sakura ficou o encarando confusa.

"Nossa, está realmente difícil para o Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan é muito popular e Naruto está realmente se esforçando... Pobre Sasuke-kun" – Mikoto disse cabisbaixa, deixando Sasuke irritado com aquela loucura e Sakura sem graça, com um risinho discreto.

"Eu ainda não te aceitei, Naruto" – Kizashi disse, olhando para o garoto.

"Eu sei, Pai! Mas virei trabalhar aqui todos os dias até o senhor me aceitar! Já vou indo!" – Naruto disse, e assim seguiu para dentro da cozinha para trabalhar.

"Esse moleque..." – Kizashi disse, dando de ombros.

"Bom, nós temos que ir agora, ne, Sakura-chan?" – Mikoto disse se levantando da cadeira e lançando um olhar para Sakura.

"H-hai" – Sakura disse, se levantando também e olhando para Sasuke.

Kizashi e Fugaku encararam as mulheres que se levantavam e iam embora. Sasuke e Yuki continuaram comendo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Onde vocês vão?" – Fugaku disse.

"Não se preocupe, Papa... Coisas de mulheres" – Mikoto disse, com um sorriso travesso.

* * *

"Estão lindos, Sakura-chan!" – Mikoto disse, enquanto encarava os chocolates recém feitos.

Sakura agradeceu admirada, sem a ajuda de Mikoto não teria conseguido. Ela olhava feliz os chocolates em cima do balcão, todos em formato de coração e feitos com chocolate ao leite e recheados com beijinho.

Ela experimentou um, para se certificar que tudo daria certo.

"Estão deliciosos!" – Sakura disse para Mikoto, que sorriu feliz. Dessa vez, apenas dessa vez, Sakura iria realmente se desculpar com Sasuke por tudo que fazia de errado e ainda poder entregar chocolates para ele no Dia dos Namorados! Dia 14 de fevereiro, amanhã!

* * *

 _É isso, gente! Apesar do cap ter ficado longo, não aconteceu muita coisa nele, foi mais introdutório mesmo. Mas esperem o próximo hahahahahahah_

 _Será que esse relacionamento anda nesse Dia dos Namorados?_

 _Vamos ver!_

 _O que acharam? Comentem, onegai! :D_


	12. Capítulo 12 - Chocolates

_Olá, minna-san! Acabei antecipando um capítulo imeeeeeeeeeeeenso para vocês (com 2,740 palavras, 9 páginas no word, o maior até hoje!) porque recebi um comentário igualmente rápido da Sayuri que me motivou! hahahahah Obrigada por acompanharem. Saibam que cada comentário lindo de vocês, e até críticas, me fazem muito feliz e inspirada para continuar escrevendo! Aproveitem a leitura!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – Chocolates**

Já era a terceira ou a quarta vez que Sakura passava na frente da sala da classe A. Ela ia, dava meia volta, comprava um suco, conversava com as amigas e logo passava ali na frente de novo. Sasuke já estava irritado com aquela desenfreada aparição. Uma não, todas elas. Sakura olhava para a sala, segurando a caixa com os bombons embaixo do braço, e logo perdia a coragem de entregá-los para ele. Toda vez ela dizia "agora vai".

"Sakura, você ainda não entregou?" – Tenten perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu sei, mas estou nervosa. Na hora do almoço definitivamente eu irei entregá-los!" – Sakura disse, decidida.

De repente, ela sentiu uma dor muito forte.

Seu estômago começou a doer.

Suas amigas perceberam a expressão de dor no rosto de Sakura, e a forma como ela se contraía por causa disso.

"Sakura, você está bem? O que houve?" – Ino disse, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

"O meu estômago dói muito. Não sei, acho que foi algo que eu comi" – Sakura disse, enquanto a dor parecia diminuir.

"Você não comeu nada esquisito?" – Tenten disse.

E então ela deu um salto na cadeira, sem pensar.

"Não pode ser!" – Ela disse, assustada.

"Eu só comi um bombom para provar, para ter a certeza de que não estava ruim" – Sakura disse, com os olhos arregalados.

"Acho que é melhor você reconsiderar dar os bombons para Sasuke" – Ino disse, triste pela amiga.

"Heh" – ela disse, mas a dor em sua barriga estava tão forte que ela não estava pensando muito sobre isso. Durante o resto da aula, ela continuou com dor. Tenten, Ino e até Naruto a olhavam preocupados, mas ela havia lhes assegurado que ficaria melhor.

"Realmente, deve ser uma má ideia dar os bombons para Sasuke-kun depois de tudo" – Sakura pensou, enquanto colocava os braços em volta da barriga, se curvando para frente, na tentativa de encontrar uma posição melhor para aliviar a dor.

* * *

"Você não deu os bombons pra ele?" – Mikoto disse para a Sakura, enquanto as duas tomavam um chá e observavam os bombons dentro da caixa, em cima da mesa.

"Sim. Se eu lhe causasse mal entregando os bombons, seria o mesmo que houve quando dei o remédio" – Sakura disse, cabisbaixa.

"A propósito, Sakura-chan, você está bem agora?" – Mikoto disse.

"Sim, já estou melhor" – Sakura respondeu, dando um sorriso pequeno.

* * *

O dia 25 de fevereiro era mais um dia riscado como importante no calendário de Sakura. Hoje, finalmente, Sasuke faria as provas finais para a Universidade de Tóquio. Depois do fracasso com o chocolate, Sakura se sentia mal por não conseguir ajudá-lo, mas dessa vez, teve a certeza de que tudo iria dar certo pelas horas que passou rezando por ele.

"Tudo pronto!" – Sakura disse, sorrindo.

"O que diabos é isso?" – Sasuke disse, olhando para a maleta.

"Um atrativo de boa sorte" – Ela disse, enquanto passava as mãos no pequeno chaveiro de tecido vermelho com letras em japonês.

"Eu fiz enquanto rezava para você passar" – Sakura disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Sakura-chan!" – Mikoto disse, orgulhosa.

"Céus! Você não aprendeu com os chocolates da última vez?" – Yuki disse, enquanto estava debruçado na escada e encarava aquela cena.

Sakura ficou de cara com aquele comentário.

"Ei, Yuki!" – Mikoto o repreendeu.

"Ué, Sakura não ficou com dor de estômago depois daquilo?" – ele disse, irritado.

Sakura se sentiu ainda pior depois daquele comentário, mas tentou disfarçar. Sasuke não podia saber daquele fiasco.

"Vá direto para o local da prova, certo?" – Mikoto disse, sorrindo para o filho, mas também meio apreensiva.

"Não. Vou fugir" – Sasuke zombou.

"Será que é uma boa ideia... eu ir com ele para me certificar?" – Sakura disse, meio boba.

Sasuke olhou para ela irritado.

"Ótima ideia, Sakura-chan!" – Mikoto disse, animada.

* * *

Sasuke e Sakura estavam dentro do trem, em direção para o local das provas finais para a Universidade de Tóquio.

"Realmente há muita gente aqui" – Sakura disse, comentando com Sasuke. Ela tentava se esquivar de ficar trombando com outras pessoas pela falta de espaço.

De repente, sua barriga começou a doer. Ela sentiu uma dor muito forte, como uma pontada, e se abaixou quase em posição fetal, enquanto apoiava os braços em volta da barriga. Sakura se assustou. Não havia comido nada estranho naquele dia. Sasuke a encarou.

"Está tudo bem!" – Ela respondeu para ele, com um sorriso no rosto, tentando aliviar sua expressão e não incomodá-lo ainda mais.

Um tempo depois, ela olhou para cima para ver o rosto de Sasuke, mas ele parecia inexpressivo como sempre. De repente, ele mudou sua expressão.

"Minha maleta está presa!" – Sasuke disse, tentando puxá-la.

"Heh?" – Sakura indagou, e então pode perceber: seu amuleto de boa sorte havia ficado preso na porta do trem, prendendo a maleta com ele.

"Não pode ser!" – Sakura disse, assustada. Ela então se abaixou e tentou tirar o amuleto preso da maleta de Sasuke, mas apesar de todas as tentativas, ele não saía de lá.

"A próxima parada já está se aproximando" – Uma voz anunciou nos auto falantes do trem. A próxima parada seria a deles.

Sakura tentou puxar a maleta, puxar Sasuke, arrebentar o amuleto... Nada funcionava. Ele só ficava ainda mais impaciente. Até que o trem parou.

"Portas abrindo" – A voz anunciou, e as portas da outra direção do trem abriram. As pessoas começaram a sair, pelo lado oposto de onde eles estavam, com a maleta de Sasuke e com seus documentos todos dentro dela, presos.

"Vamos puxar de novo!" – Sakura disse, e então ela puxou a maleta junto com Sasuke, colocando toda a força que tinha dentro de si para conseguir fazer isso.

Até que eles caíram para o outro lado, no chão, indicando que eles conseguiram tirar a maleta presa da porta. O amuleto ficou em frangalhos.

"Rápido, Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura disse, enquanto empurrava ele para fora do trem. As portas já estavam se fechando, mas eles conseguiram passar.

Sakura e Sasuke ficaram um pouco sem ar, cansados do esforço e dos apuros que haviam acabado de passar.

"Isso passou perto! Foi bom eu ter vindo!" – Sakura disse, enquanto ainda tentava tomar um pouco de ar para respirar.

"Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse me dado esse atrativo!" – Sasuke disse, irritado. Ele saiu andando em direção ao vestibular, e Sakura foi junto.

Enquanto eles estavam se aproximando, Sasuke notou que Sakura ia junto com ele.

"Já é o suficiente, vá para casa" – Sasuke disse. E então ele se lembrou da continuação de sua sorte no ano novo, enquanto olhava para Sakura. "Romance: Problemas com garotas".

Sakura fez que não com a cabeça, e continuou a segui-lo. Ela ainda apoiava os braços em volta da barriga e andava meio curvada, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor.

De repente, a dor ficou ainda mais forte.

"O meu estômago está doendo de novo", ela pensou, contraída. "Até Sasuke-kun passar pelo portão da Universidade de Tóquio, eu vou acompanhá-lo" – Ela disse para si mesma.

Assim que eles chegaram no portão, Sasuke parou.

"Está feliz? Pode ir para casa agora" – Sasuke disse para ela. "Até mais tarde"

"Sim, se esforce" – Sakura disse. Ela sentia o suor molhar seu cabelo, e sentia também muito frio, mas tentava suportar a dor. Assim que Sasuke entrou, ela foi se apoiando nos muros da Universidade para ir embora.

"Você está bem?" – Uma voz disse dos portões de fora da Universidade, mas chamou a atenção de Sasuke. Assim, ele deu meia volta e foi para fora, vendo Sakura agachada no chão, em posição quase fetal. Uma mulher parecia perguntar para ela seu estado e tentar ajuda-la.

"Ei!" – Sasuke disse, chamando Sakura.

Ela olhou para trás e viu ele.

"E-eu estou bem, completamente bem. Pode ir" – Sakura disse, se esforçando ao máximo. "Portanto, vá logo para seus exames" – ela completou, para então sentir mais uma pontada de dor mais forte, e cair no chão.

"Ei, Sakura!" – Sasuke gritou assustado, indo ao seu encontro.

Ela tinha desmaiado.

Sasuke a pegou no colo, desacordada.

"Onde fica o hospital daqui?" – Ele disse para duas mulheres que observavam a cena. Elas apontaram para uma direção e Sasuke a levou para lá.

* * *

"É apendicite" – O médico disse para Sasuke. "Ela provavelmente está sentindo os sintomas há um bom tempo" – Ele completou. "Eu tenho certeza que ela está sentindo dor até agora".

Sakura ainda estava desacordada, deitada na cama do hospital enquanto recebia soro e outras medicações pela veia. Ela estava com uma roupa de hospital rosa, estilo quimono, e parecia muito, muito branca e cansada.

"Sasuke-kun... Se apresse" – Sakura dizia, inconsciente, em um sussurro.

* * *

"Sakura-chan"

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura começou a ouvir várias vozes. Aos poucos, ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que era seu pai e Mikoto que estavam ali com ela.

"O que aconteceu?" – Sakura disse, ainda com a voz e o corpo fracos.

"Sakura-chan, você desmaiou. Como está a dor, você está melhor? Era apendicite. Mas está tudo bem, disseram que você pode ir para casa já essa noite" – Mikoto disse, com a voz triste e preocupada.

"Apendicite?" – Sakura disse, ainda confusa.

"Céus, você me assustou!" – Disse o pai de Sakura, suspirando em alívio por ver que a filha está acordada. "Pensei que meu coração ia sair pela boca quando Sasuke-kun me ligou"

Sakura então se levantou da cama, ficando sentada.

"Sasuke-kun, cadê ele?" – Ela disse, assustada.

"Está tudo bem. Tenho certeza de que ele está fazendo as provas nesse exato momento. Ele certamente passará em primeiro de novo, portanto, não se preocupe – Mikoto disse, tentando acalmar e fazer Sakura se deitar.

A porta de correr da sala do hospital se abriu.

"Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura disse, assustada.

"Oh, vocês estão aqui" – ele disse.

"Oni-chan, você não foi fazer o exame?" – Mikoto perguntou, preocupada.

"Não, eu estava com fome, então fui comer" – Sasuke respondeu.

"Sendo assim, como ficam os exames para a Universidade de Tóquio?" – Mikoto perguntou.

"Eu não fiz" – Sasuke disse.

"Você não fez..." – Sakura repetiu, atraindo a atenção de todos, incluindo a de Sasuke. Ela arregalou os olhos, olhando para o nada.

"É tudo minha culpa. Dessa vez, a culpa é realmente minha" – Sakura disse, com a voz embargando, apertando os lençóis sobre si em uma tentativa de conter a própria tristeza que sentia. "Por minha causa, o futuro de Sasuke-kun..." e então ela desatou a chorar.

* * *

"Uchi-san, sinto muito" – Kizashi disse para o amigo, enquanto se ajoelhava no chão da sala com a cabeça baixa, em sinal de desculpas e respeito.

"Kizashi-san, para que isso? Tudo bem" – Fugaku falou com um sorriso tímido, tentando fazer com que o amigo se levantasse.

"Por causa da minha filha..." – Kizashi continuou.

"Está tudo bem" – Fugaku repetiu.

"Sim sim. Agora Sasuke-kun vai poder ir para a mesma faculdade de Sakura-chan!" – Mikoto disse cantando vitória, sendo meio repreendida pelo marido. "Eu estou muito feliz! Queria ter filmado o Sasuke-kun levando a Sakura-chan para o hospital" – ela continuou.

Pela porta do quarto, Sakura observava a cena.

"Obrigada, Tio, Tia, mas eu não posso mais ficar aqui", Sakura pensou, triste.

Ela arrumou suas malas, se vestiu, e desceu as escadas. Parou perto da cozinha, deixando um bilhete para a família Uchiha em cima da mesa. Ela saiu da casa com suas malas, e então pôs-se a olhar para a casa que a havia acolhido tão bem.

"Adeus a todos da família Uchiha. Obrigada por tudo que fizeram por mim", ela pensou. "Silenciosamente, irei para algum lugar para fora da vista de Sasuke-kun...", ela pensou, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Enquanto ela se virava para ir embora, ouviu uma janela se abrir da casa.

"Isso parece muito pesado" – Sasuke falou da janela de seu quarto, no primeiro andar, observando a mala de Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" – ela disse, assustada por ele estar acordado e ter visto ela. Ele estava com um pijama de mangas compridas, com listras pretas, e com um cobertor por cima dos ombros, observando Sakura da janela.

"Você ainda está se recuperando" – ele falou, completando o raciocínio inicial antes dela interromper.

"Não me detenha! Eu não posso mais-" – Sakura falou.

"De qualquer forma, eu não estou te impedindo" – Sasuke emendou tão rápido quanto Sakura havia começado a falar.

Ela ficou sem graça e vermelha no mesmo instante.

"Eh?", ela pensou.

"Você está indo embora porque eu não vou mais para a Universidade de Tóquio?" – ele perguntou, apoiando seu rosto em uma das mãos.

Sakura se entristeceu ainda mais.

"Por causa dos remédios daquela vez, das provas dessa vez... Como o Yuki-kun disse, eu sou mesmo uma azarada pra você" – Sakura disse, com a voz embargada.

Sasuke olhava para ela.

"Provavelmente, lhe trarei mais azar se eu ficar" – ela disse, pensativa. "Eu não quero causar mais problemas para a pessoa que eu amo!" – ela completou, quase engasgando nas últimas palavras, mas falando assim mesmo.

Sasuke desviou o olhar.

"Saiba que não foi por sua causa que não fiz a prova da Universidade de Tóquio" – ele disse.

Sakura se assustou.

"Eu teria chego na hora se eu tivesse ido após lhe deixa no hospital" – ele continuou.

"Sasuke-kun..." – Sakura sussurrou, olhando para ele.

"Sempre me perguntei o que eu faria depois de entrar para a Universidade de Tóquio. Mesmo que você tenha me dito isso, aquela universidade é um lugar para decidir o que fazer. Mas, recentemente, ter você perto de mim deixou a minha vida mais interessante. Eu estava pensando se seria uma boa ideia seguir esse esquema" – Sasuke disse, olhando para o lado.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

"Você está dizendo que quer ir à mesma universidade que eu porque eu vou estar lá?" – Sakura disse, apontando para si mesma.

Sasuke se assustou.

"Você não precisa dar importância a essa parte" – ele respondeu. "De qualquer forma, eu já te disse o que eu queria então vá".

Ela começou a tentar dizer algo, mas Sasuke a interrompeu.

"Está frio, vou fechar a janela. Até mais" – ele disse, já puxando a janela para o lado.

"Espere!" – ela gritou, fazendo com que ele parasse.

"E-e-e-e-e-e-e-u não lhe causarei mais problemas! Será que posso ficar um pouco mais?" – Sakura falou, gaguejando do começo ao fim, vermelha, enquanto encarava as próprias mãos.

"Eu realmente não acho que seja possível que você não cause problemas" – Sasuke disse.

Sakura se assustou, e teve que concordar. "Você tem razão" - ela respondeu, cabisbaixa.

Então ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

"Eu prometo que a vida será cheia de alegrias" – ela disse, com um sorriso gentil.

"Você realmente fala bem" – Sasuke disse, olhando para ela. Sakura corou ao ouvir isso.

"Volte para casa antes que minha mãe perceba" – ele disse, voltando a iniciativa de fechar a janela.

"Hn. Ne!" – Sakura disse, chamando-o.

"O que foi?" – Sasuke disse, olhando para ela novamente.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... " – Sakura começou, sem graça. "Eu te amo!" – ela gritou de onde estava, no meio da rua para a janela alta de Sasuke, no primeiro andar.

Sasuke fechou a janela.

"Eu já ouvi isso várias vezes" – ele disse, indo embora.

Sakura sentiu seu coração aquecido mais uma vez, apesar de tudo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura já estava de pé na cozinha. Estava feito!

Tinha feito um bolo em formato de coração, que estava envolto com um papel manteiga de proteção. Ela o segurava nas mãos, e quase o abraçava como se ele fosse uma criança.

"Agora Sasuke-kun vai poder ver como eu vou me tornar uma mulher brilhante e universitária! De qualquer forma, agora vamos para a mesma universidade!" – ela pensava, confiante e decidida ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke apareceu de repente, deixando ela sem graça.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... Essa é uma pequena parte do que eu sinto" – ela começou, segurando o bolo.

"Eu não quero" – Sasuke disse, simplesmente, deixando Sakura de queixo caído. "Essa é uma situação bastante familiar", ela pensou, se lembrando da carta que ele havia recusado.

"Espere, Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura disse, seguindo ele para a sala.

"Eu não gosto de coisas doces" – ele respondeu. Depois parou e olhou para Sakura e para seu bolo em formato de coração.

"Está escrito errado" – Sasuke disse.

Sakura então se pôs a observar do que Sasuke estava falando. No coração, ela havia escrito os dizeres "Love flom".

...

"O certo é from, não flom" – Sasuke disse, enquanto ela ainda não parecia ter notado o erro.

Então Sakura percebeu seu erro. Ela quase caiu para trás.

"From, não flom!" – ela pensou, enquanto encarava seu bolo.

Sasuke a deixou para trás, mas quando ela não estava mais perto, ele não pode deixar de virar a cabeça em sua direção e dar um meio risinho.

* * *

 _É isso, gente! Adorei escrever esse capítulo e ver como eles ficaram ainda mais perto do que antes! Eu acho engraçado como o Sasuke parece com o Irie, até esse jeito de não gostar de doces hahahahaha E achei muito bonitinho perceber que a Sakura que tentou ir embora, mas o Sasuke que impediu ela, diferente do Naruto original... O que acharam? Comentem, onegai!_


	13. Capítulo 13 - Colação

_Olá, minna-san! Me desculpem de verdade o sumiço! Fiquei quase um mês sem postar porque acabei de dando umas férias junto com as férias da faculdade, mas a fic está de volta (mesmo que eu ainda tenha um monte de coisa pra fazer e não faço, como um capítulo de um livro reportagem que preciso escrever ;-;) Espero que voces gostem! Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Colação**

Enfim havia chego o grande dia. A colação oficial da turma do colegial da escola Tonan. Todos estavam reunidos no grande salão de festas para o discurso dos alunos escolhidos e também para a entrega de diplomas. Devidamente arrumados, trajando uniformes pretos com elegantes gravatas vermelhas, meninos e meninas estavam dispostos em suas fileiras sentados esperando quem faria o próximo discurso.

Sakura, então, subiu no palco. Ela usava o uniforme preto, com terno e saia pretos, e seu cabelo estava solto, caindo sobre os ombros em madeixas delicadamente róseas. Sakura estava linda, confiante e com seu discurso preparado. Ao seu lado, Naruto Uzumaki a acompanharia no discurso. Ele estava sério, contido e esperando as palavras de sua colega.

Sakura se estendeu para pegar o microfone, e com confiança, encarando e sendo encarada por todos, ela começou a falar.

"Eu acredito que todos nós desejamos continuar seguindo em frente, com conhecimento adquirido no colégio Tonan dentro de nossos corações" – assim como Sakura falava, todos olhavam admirados e emocionados com seu discurso. Pais, alunos e professores suspiravam e sorriam, alguns até choravam enquanto ela discursava. "Nós estamos em débito com vocês, pais e mestres, por nos guiarem durante todos esses anos. Muito obrigada. Haruno Sakura, Classe F" – assim que Sakura terminou, todos a aplaudiram. Na arquibancada, Sasuke a encarava orgulhoso.

"Não esperava nada menos de você" – ele disse, com um sorriso de canto.

"Parabéns, Sakura-chan!" – Mikoto e o resto da família disseram, com sorrisos orgulhosos.

Sakura não podia se sentir mais feliz. Havia contribuído para sua colação de forma honrosa, orgulhando a todos e principalmente ao seu Sasuke-kun.

E então...

Ela acordou.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, vocês têm que estar bem arrumados e impecáveis hoje, hein!" – Mikoto dizia enquanto arrumava o terno de Sasuke, cuidando dos dois para não deixar nada faltar à brilhante apresentação.

"Tá bom. Preciso ir" – Sasuke disse, cansado de ver o zelo de sua mãe.

"Não esqueça de tirar uma foto com a Sakura-chan, hein!" – Mikoto disse, sorridente.

Sakura sorriu, meio boba, ao ouvir aquilo.

"Não, obrigado" – Sasuke disse, e seguiu em frente.

"Espera, Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura disse, e saiu correndo atrás dele.

Sakura logo o alcançou, e eles começaram a andar juntos.

"É o último dia de aula, heh... Quem diria que esses três anos do ensino médio passariam tão rápido! Foram anos muito bons, mas com certeza esse último foi o melhor" – Sakura disse, com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

"Dos meus 18 anos de existência, esse último ano foi o mais difícil" – Sasuke disse, deixando-a cabisbaixa e desconcertada.

* * *

Assim que eles chegaram na escola, começaram a ouvir cochichos, mais uma vez, e como de costume. Vários estudantes encaravam Sasuke, tanto meninas quanto meninas, até que se foi possível entender o que eles falavam.

"Ouvi dizer que Sasuke não fez a prova para a Universidade de Tóquio" – um disse.

"Heh! Ele vai para a universidade normal, junto com a gente? Que honra!" – outro disse.

"Haruno Sakura está sempre com ele né?" – outra disse.

Eles continuaram andando, Sasuke ignorando o assunto enquanto Sakura olhava curiosa.

"Ei, Sasuke!" – uma voz chamou Sasuke ao fundo, e logo eles reconheceram Neji.

"Oi Neji! Parabéns por ter passado para a universidade que você queria. Seus pais devem ter ficado orgulhosos!" – Sakura disse, sorridente.

"Olá Sakura-chan, muito obrigado" – Neji disse, dando um sorriso tímido.

"Ei, Sasuke, falando nisso, que história foi essa de você não ter feito o exame, hein? Os professores estão furiosos com você" – Neji disse puxando Sasuke, enquanto eles continuavam caminhando, parando um pouco a frente.

Sakura sem perceber ficou para trás, e não pode deixar de lembrar de todos os acontecimentos que levaram a Sasuke não fazer a prova de admissão da Universidade de Tóquio. "Foi culpa minha" – ela pensou.

Mas então se lembrou das palavras de Sasuke na janela, na noite em que ela iria fugir.

"Ter você perto de mim deixou a minha vida mais interessante"

Ao se lembrar, Sakura corou. Não devia se sentir feliz, não devia sorrir. Devia estar com remorso! Ela pensou, e mesmo assim sorriu.

Sakura então pode ouvir um barulho e viu uma aglomeração de meninos se aproximando dela. Naruto com seus amigos, todos juntos estavam carregando um cartaz escrito "Sakura-chan será minha!".

"Naruto!" – Sakura falou, assustada.

"Sakura-chan, é verdade que o Sasuke vai frequentar a mesma universidade que você?!" – Naruto disse, visivelmente irritado.

Sasuke olhou para trás e deu um sorriso cínico.

"Isso mesmo. Junto com você, Sakura" – ele respondeu, deixando Naruto ainda mais possesso.

"O que você disse?! Você pode ir para a universidade que quiser, idiota! A Sakura-chan ainda assim será minha! Vou me tornar um grande chef e vamos casar" – Naruto disse, apontando o dedo na cara de Sasuke.

"Oh, é mesmo. Nem entrar pra faculdade você conseguiu, não é?" – Sasuke disse, dando outro sorriso cínico e virando as costas para Naruto.

"Naruto, pare! Vamos logo!" – Sakura disse, segurando Naruto pelo braço e o levando para dentro do auditório onde seria realizada a colação.

* * *

"Sakura, não deixe nosso diploma cair, viu!" – Ino disse alertando a amiga e ao mesmo tempo encarando-a preocupada.

Sakura estava muito nervosa. Ela podia sentir o próprio suor descer pela sua testa enquanto se aproximava a hora de seu discurso junto com Naruto. Eles iriam representar a classe F. Tinha que sair tudo tão perfeito quanto no sonho que ela havia tido!

"Uchiha Sasuke" – um dos professores anunciou Sasuke como o primeiro aluno a fazer a oratória da colação. Sasuke subiu as escadas que o levariam para o palco, e junto com outra colega da Classe A, se preparou para o discurso.

Sasuke estava impecável, lindo, com seu terno preto devidamente passado, os cabelos pretos lisos caindo suavemente sobre sua nuca e testa, e ele parecia estar completamente calmo e seguro do que viria pela frente.

Com muita elegância ao discursar, Sasuke logo pegou o microfone e começou a fazer suas palavras ganharem força pelo palco e para os alunos e pais presentes.

"Neste dia, os pessegueiros que eram flores agora são frutos enquanto os dias ficam mais quentes. Estou honrado de ver tantos presentes aqui hoje para realizar esta cerimônia tão grande e magnífica..." – Sasuke continuou o discurso, mas tudo que Sakura podia era olhar para ele e lembrar de antigamente.

Sakura não pode deixar de notar como aquela visão a lembrava de outros tempos, há três anos atrás quando ela era apenas uma caloura e havia se apaixonado por ele, bem ali, no discurso de abertura.

Enquanto ela era apenas uma novata, lembrou de como ficou encantada ao ver Sasuke discursando de forma tão segura, tão bonito a seus olhos e tão elegante. Mesmo seus sentimentos não sendo recíprocos, mesmo ele não tendo os aceito através da carta, ela não pode deixar de se sentir feliz por todas as aventuras que passaram juntos. Todas as coisas que aconteceram até então, Sakura se lembrava com carinho ao pensar em todas as doces memórias que guardava em sua mente ao longo de todo esse ano que se passou enquanto Sakura morava com Sasuke, o quanto ela pode conhecê-lo melhor e se apaixonar cada vez mais por ele.

"Haruno Sakura" – a mesma voz que chamou Sasuke agora chamava Sakura para participar do discurso dos alunos.

Sakura estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

"Ei, Sakura!" – Ino deu um cutucão em seu amiga, que caiu em si.

"Hai!" – Sakura soltou um grito agudo, que deixou todos caindo em gargalhadas com o seu despreparo.

"Oh não!" – Sakura pensou, roxa de vergonha. Não poderia cometer nenhum erro!

Enquanto se preparava para subir as escadas com Naruto, este começou a fantasiar.

"Sakura-chan, essas escadas... Parecem as escadas pro nosso casamento!" – Naruto disse, com sua voz naturalmente alta e constrangedora, e todos riram ainda mais.

Sakura queria sumir, apenas isso.

Parecia que estava ficando só pior.

Enquanto ela falava para Naruto parar, este só ficava ainda mais bobo com a situação. Quando chegaram lá em cima, Naruto disse:

"Um padre!" – Naruto exclamou, encarando o professor que fazia a cerimônia da colação de grau.

"Naruto, pare, você está doido?" – Sakura disse, enquanto podia sentir todos rindo de si e não podia fazer nada a respeito além de tentar parar Naruto.

Naruto pegou o microfone das mãos do professor e fez o impossível: Sakura ficar ainda pior.

"Ei, Uchiha Sasuke! Sakura irá se casar comigo e você não poderá fazer nada para impedir!" – Naruto gritou, deixando todos chocados.

"Não, é mentira! Oni-chan, faça alguma coisa! Não deixe ele roubar Sakura-chan de você!" – Mikoto gritou lá do fundo do auditório, sendo ouvida por todos.

Sasuke olhava a situação com uma das piores feições que podia ter em seu rosto, totalmente em desagrado com a situação.

"Oni-chan?" – Um colega de Sasuke exclamou.

"Heh... A família de Sasuke é mesmo estranha!" – outro disse, ao seu lado.

E então Sakura, que observava a cena mais vermelha, roxa, lilás, preta e qualquer outra cor do que em toda a sua vida, tropeçou na madeira do piso do palco. E caiu, de bunda no chão, aos pés de Sasuke, que estava na primeira fileira.

"Aii!" – Sakura disse, enquanto todos riam de sua queda magnífica. Ela logo pôs a catar todos os diplomas que havia derrubado em sua queda.

"Sua idiota!" – Sasuke disse, enquanto ajudava ela a recolher os diplomas.

* * *

"Foi tão horrível!" – Sakura dizia, enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e era consolada pelas amigas e pela Mikoto.

"Pelo menos foi bem enérgico!" – Tenten disse, tentando suavizar a situação.

E então de repente elas viram uma cena que deixou todas elas chocadas, incluindo Mikoto. Um casal de beijava apaixonadamente logo em frente. Elas encaravam maravilhadas.

"Isso sim é uma formatura!" – Ino disse, encarando boquiaberta.

"Sim" – Sakura disse, concordando.

E então elas perceberam que Sasuke estava saindo do salão. Quase que seguido, várias meninas o encaravam com os olhos, tentando tomar coragem para falar com ele.

"Oni-chan realmente é popular" – Mikoto disse, olhando o filho andar sob o olhar de várias meninas apaixonadas.

"Olha, uma tomou posição!" – Tenten disse, fazendo com que todas prestassem atenção nos capítulos seguintes.

Uma menina do segundo ano se aproximou de Sasuke. Ela era loira do cabelo meio enrolado, com uma aparência americana, com olhos azuis claros e pele branca de boneca. Sakura não pode deixar de notar como ela era linda, afinal.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sasuke-kun!" – A moça falou, chamando a atenção de Sasuke. "Você aceita tirar uma foto comigo?" – ela disse, ficando visivelmente vermelha.

Sasuke então, ouvindo alguém o chamar, virou para trás e encarou a pequena menina que o observava, vermelha enquanto segurava a barra da saia com as mãos para conter o nervosismo de ter os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke sobre si.

* * *

 _É isso, gente! O que acharam?_

 _Coloquei um leve draminha no final pra vocês hahahahahah  
Espero poder postar a continuação o quanto antes pra não matar ninguém do coração hahahahahaha_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	14. Capítulo 14 - Beijo

_Olá, minna-san! Em um tempo inacreditavelmente inacreditável (!) fiz o maior capítulo da fic, ultrapassando o último maior (esse teve 10 páginas de Word! ufa). Eu espero que vocês gostem. Foi de longe o que eu mais amei poder escrever. Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Beijo.**

" _S-s-s-s-s-s-sasuke-kun!" – A moça falou, chamando a atenção de Sasuke. "Você aceita tirar uma foto comigo?" – ela disse, ficando visivelmente vermelha._

 _Sasuke então, ouvindo alguém o chamar, virou para trás e encarou a pequena menina que o observava, vermelha enquanto segurava a barra da saia com as mãos para conter o nervosismo de ter os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke sobre si._

"Não, obrigado" – e seguiu andando, deixando Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Mikoto chocadas com a reação dele.

"Isso mesmo, oni-chan!" – Mikoto disse, observando a cena.

"M-m-m-m-m-mas só uma!" – a moça completou, chamando a atenção de novo de Sasuke.

"Não seja persistente" – ele disse, como um resmungo.

Sakura não pode deixar de se sentir triste com a cena que acabara de ver.

"O que foi, testuda? Pelo menos ele dispensou ela!" – Ino disse, olhando a amiga.

"Sim, eu sei, mas parece exatamente comigo há um ano atrás, quando ele recusou minha carta" – Sakura disse, triste.

"Oh, coitadinha" – Mikoto disse, consolando a futura nora. "Agora é sua chance, Sakura-chan! Vá lá e peça para ele tirar uma foto com você!" – Mikoto continuou, com um sorriso confiante enquanto apertava os ombros de Sakura com as mãos para encorajá-la.

Sakura não estava nem um pouco confiante. Ela olhou para trás e percebeu que Mikoto e suas amigas olhavam pra ela, incentivando-as.

"Vai, Sakura-chan! Boa sorte!" – Mikoto disse, de longe.

Sem chance, Sakura pensou. Isso é uma má ideia.

Ela foi se aproximando, devagar, na direção dele, até ser notada.

"O que foi dessa vez?" – Sasuke disse, impaciente, enquanto podia notar além de Sakura, o grupo de mulheres, incluindo sua própria mãe, que assistiam a cena.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun..." – Sakura começou, mexendo os dedos das mãos de forma nervosa e tentando acalmar seu coração. "Você tira uma foto comigo?"

"Não" – Sasuke disse, ríspido.

Nesse momento, Mikoto saiu de trás da moita em que elas se escondiam.

"Espere, Sasuke! Você não pode fazer isso! Você não pode recusar o amor de uma garota e zombar dela dessa forma! Você não se considera homem?!" –Mikoto disse, com raiva e com um tom poderoso que só uma mãe mesmo tem, deixando Sasuke assustado.

Ele soltou um grunhido de insatisfação com o barraco que a mãe estava dando, e concordou em tirar a foto para acalmar os ânimos da Uchiha mais velha. Mikoto então deu um sorriso com a concordância de Sasuke.

"Juntem para a foto!" – Mikoto disse, preparando a câmera.

Sakura mais uma vez estava do lado de Sasuke. Ela estava sem graça por ele ter sido forçado a tirar a foto, e ao mesmo tempo feliz porque iria conseguir uma foto desse momento tão especial que era a formatura do colegial dos dois.

Timidamente, ela deu um sorriso, esperando a foto.

"Digam xis!" – Mikoto disse. E apertou o botão.

Naruto apareceu, do nada, no meio dos dois, e saiu na foto. Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura, nessa ordem, cada um com uma expressão diferente. Sasuke com seu rosto calmo e sério de sempre, Naruto com um sorriso imenso capaz de mostrar todos os dentes e Sakura assustada com Naruto aparecendo, olhando para cima.

"Naruto!" – Mikoto grunhiu. "Você estragou a foto!"

"Não adianta, sra. Uchiha, a senhora vai ter que se esforçar mais se quiser uma foto de Sakura-chan sem a minha presença! Dattebayo!" – Naruto disse, com um sorriso que só deixava Mikoto ainda mais emburrada.

Sasuke já estava indo embora.

"Espere, Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura gritou, seguindo-o.

"Eu tirei uma foto, não foi?" – ele disse.

"Sem essa..." – Sakura disse mais para si mesma, com os olhos tristes.

* * *

"Adeusinho, vida do colegial, vida de Classe F!" – Tenten disse, acenando para a escola enquanto, junto com Sakura e Ino, encaravam a parte da frente do colégio.

"Esses anos da classe F foram bem longos" – Ino disse, se sentindo triste por estar indo embora. "A faculdade finalmente irá começar".

Era perceptível uma aura sombria exalando de Sakura. A moça dos cabelos róseos estava triste com todo o dia que havia saído completamente do seu plano de sonhos esquematizado.

"Vamos, Sakura. Por quanto tempo vai ficar depressiva?" – Tenten disse.

"Mas... Minha formatura... Meus sonhos... Nenhum deles realmente se tornou realidade" – Sakura disse, amuada, com uma expressão cabisbaixa enquanto olhava para os próprios pés.

"Isso é algo que acontece o tempo todo" – Ino disse, tentando amenizar a situação. "Mais importante, vai ter uma festa mais tarde para comemorarmos! Naruto organizou e toda a classe F vai!"

"Espero que o Naruto não tenha feito nada errado dessa vez..." – Tenten comentou.

* * *

"Esse é o pior lugar do mundo" – Tenten disse, cabisbaixa, enquanto se encolhia de frio.

Os estudantes da classe F estavam sentados nas três meses do lado interno do restaurante, perto da porta. As mesas de madeira estavam dispostas para todos os alunos, e a comida, que era massa, provavelmente já estava fria pela disposição do lugar. Um vento frio passou cortando o momento, e todos se encolheram mais ainda, concordando com Tenten.

"Banheiro banheiro banheiro banheiro" – disse um homem que passou correndo em direção ao banheiro, que era do lado da mesa deles.

"Isso está fedendo" – disse Ino.

Aquele deveria ser o pior lugar do restaurante, se não era o do mundo.

"Bom, vamos fazer um brinde" – Gai-sensei disse, tentando animar os alunos.

"Sim, isso mesmo, professor" – Naruto concordou. "Vamos fazer um brinde a-"

Enquanto Naruto falava, alguém abriu a porta e outra corrente de ar gelado entrou, deixando todos encolhidos, inclusive Naruto. Do lado de fora provavelmente estava fazendo 5 graus, pela época do ano, e aquele lugar no restaurante era o mais frio possível.

"Eu estou realmente congelando" – Sakura reclamou para Ino, sentindo suas mãos e bochechas frias a cada vez que a porta era aberta. Então ela notou alguém, parado na direção da mesa deles.

"Sasuke-kun?" – Sakura disse.

Naruto quase caiu para trás.

"SASUKE? O-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!" – Naruto disse, se levantando num pulo.

"Não pode ser! A turma A também está comemorando aqui?" – Naruto disse.

"Infelizmente sim" – Sasuke disse, com um sorriso cínico para Naruto.

E então começaram a surgir vários alunos da classe A.

"Nossa, a classe F também está aqui?" – disse uma menina, com desdém.

"De todo mundo, tinha que ser justo com eles?" – um menino comentou.

"Ei, qual o problema de vocês com a classe F?" – Naruto gritou, irritado.

Sakura apenas ficou feliz.

"Pelo menos estamos nos encontrando de novo" – ela pensou.

Na mesa da classe A, um banquete era servido. Tinham várias opções, desde lagosta, outros frutos do mar, frango, peru, bolos e outras especiarias finas da culinária. O professor da classe A logo começou a fazer o discurso.

"Isso é um símbolo de apreciação a todos os meus excelentes alunos. É por minha conta hoje" – ele disse, contente, enquanto levantava uma taça de champanhe para brindar. Os alunos aplaudiram, rindo e comemorando o sucesso do fim do ensino médio e o começo de suas brilhantes carreiras.

Todos estavam sentados confortavelmente na parte superior do restaurante, que ficava em um aclive de 5 degraus da classe F.

"Por que eles estão mais altos que nós até aqui?" – Tenten resmungou.

"Não sei porquê, mas não gosto desse clima" – Ino falou, observando os degraus que separavam a classe F, que estava no frio, da classe A, que estava na melhor parte do restaurante.

"É como se eles estivessem nos separando por classes" – Sakura concordou. E então ela não pode deixar de reparar; Sasuke era como um príncipe cercada de princesas e eles eram os mendigos atrás dos cachorros e na parte inferior do sistema feudal. E ela estava longe de Sasuke, claro.

"Diga, Sasuke-kun, é verdade que irá frequentar a nossa faculdade?" – uma das colegas de Sasuke, de cabelos pretos e nariz fino, perguntou.

"Sim" – Sasuke respondeu.

"Ora... Mas eu tinha certeza de que você iria para a Universidade de Tóquio..." – outra, ruiva, comentou.

"Devia ter ficado aqui então" – uma outra comentou, colocando sua mão no ombro de Sasuke, suspeitamente alisando-o.

Sakura não se aguentava mais de ver aquela cena. Aquele bando de mulheres horrorosas cercando seu Sasuke-kun era demais pra ela. Ela bateu as mãos na mesa de frustração e raiva, mas tudo isso passou, porque as luzes se apagaram repentinamente.

"O que é isso?" – Sakura disse, acompanhando a confusão de todos.

De repente foi possível identificar um vulto se sobressaindo da escuridão. Uma luz se acendeu sobre ele, e foi possível ver Naruto vestido com um macacão branco, estilo Elvis Presley, sentado em um banco com um violão na mão. Do lado dele estavam Kiba e Chouji, e pareciam que eram as segundas vozes daquela apresentação.

Naruto segurou o microfone para começar o que é que viria pela frente.

"Senhoras e senhores! Bem vindos ao show de Naruto Uzumaki!" – Naruto disse, deixando todos espantados.

"Naruto!" – Sakura resmungou, visivelmente constrangida, junto de Tenten e Ino.

Ele sorriu para Sakura, e fez seu joinha como se estivesse dizendo "está tudo bem".

"Aproveitem minha nova música 'Sakura, meu amor'" – Naruto disse para as pessoas em volta, e então começou a cantar.

"Eu amo Sakura

Fico tão feliz que nos conhecemos

Sakura me ama

E felizes viveremos

Nos conhecemos na primavera, quando as pétalas de cerejeira caíam

Será que Deus está brincando comigo?

Sakura foi amor à primeira vista"

Naruto cantava a música e ao mesmo tempo tocava o violão, um ritmo completamente esquisito que pendia para um tango argentino. Kiba e Chouji o acompanhavam como segunda voz, gritando "Sakura-chan!" em alguns momentos da música. Naruto cantava embalado, mostrando seu amor através das letras e com uma confiança incrivelmente inabalada para quem estava demonstrando aquele tipo de prova de amor.

Todos em volta estavam terrivelmente constrangidos e atingidos com a música, como se tivessem sido atingidos por vários raios ao mesmo tempo. Todos permaneciam com uma expressão digna de desespero e solidão.

Sakura, então, era a pior de todas.

Ino e Tenten se entreolharam.

"Será que o sentimento é mútuo?" – Tenten cochichou para Ino.

"Pare!" – Sakura gritou, vermelha como uma pimenta.

Naruto então parou de cantar.

"Sakura-chan, não precisa se envergonhar!" – Naruto disse, sorrindo. "Ainda tem muitos gritos de amor dentro de mim pra você"

"Heh? Ainda tem mais?" – uma menina reclamou, ao fundo.

Logo deu pra ouvir vários cochichos da classe A em desacordo com a música de Naruto. Eles resmungavam sobre como aquilo era ruim e ninguém merecia ouvir. Sasuke, que estava sentado em um sofá junto com os outros alunos, resolveu se pronunciar.

"Você vai estragar o jantar" – ele disse, inexpressivo.

"O que você disse? Sasuke, seu idiota!" – Naruto disse, apontando o dedo pra ele.

De repente, seu telefone começou a tocar.

"Heh? Chefinho?" – Naruto disse.

Foi possível ouvir a voz do pai de Sakura, Kizashi, do outro lado da linha.

"Naruto, sinto muito te chamar em cima da hora mas algumas pessoas ficaram doentes repentinamente e preciso que você venha imediatamente para o Ichiraku's me ajudar a preparar a comida"

"Sim, chefe, já estou indo" – Naruto disse, desligando o celular.

Naruto então correu na direção de Sakura, a segurando pelos ombros com as mãos.

"Sinto muito, Sakura, mas seu pai precisa de mim!" – ele disse, enquanto Sakura o olhava assustada e ainda com vergonha pelo o que acontecera. "É pelo nosso futuro" – Naruto completou, e então saiu correndo.

"O que foi isso?" – Ino disse, depois que Naruto tinha ido embora. Sakura respirou aliviada pelo show de horrores ter acabado.

O professor da classe A então se levantou.

"Aquele aluno de antes, eu ouvi dizer que ele não vai para a faculdade, não é mesmo?" – o professor disse, com presunção no tom de voz. Os alunos da classe A riram.

"E o que tem de errado com isso? Várias pessoas trabalham e não fazem faculdade" – Gai-sensei completou, irritado e vermelho.

"Sim, isso mesmo!" – os alunos da classe F se juntaram, concordando com o professor.

"Vocês... É verdade. Tem uma aluna da classe F que não é nada mais que um peso para o nosso aluno mais brilhante, Sasuke Uchiha" – o professor disse, encarando Sakura. "Ouvi dizer que ele não passou na faculdade de Tóquio por culpa dela"

Sakura ficou triste ouvindo aquelas palavras, e pior vendo todos a encarando.

Sasuke se aproximou do professor.

"Ei, sensei, isso não é verdade. Dizer que eu fiz isso por causa de uma idiota dessas é muita humilhação" – Sasuke disse, com um sorriso de canto.

Sakura quase explodiu de raiva.

"Ora, quem você está chamando de idiota?! E daí que existem algumas pessoas mais inteligentes que outras? Inteligência não é tudo! O que importa é o coração, isso sim!" – Sakura disse, séria, fazendo uma pose de frase feita estufando o peito como se estivesse declamando um poema.

"Isso soaria melhor de uma pessoa inteligente" – Sasuke disse, cínico.

"Nossa! Você não tem coração?!" – Sakura disse, irritada, explodindo de raiva e sem acreditar no quanto aquele rapaz conseguia tirá-la do sério.

"Heh... Você se apaixonou por um sem coração desses, não foi?" – Sasuke disse, arrancando expressões boquiabertas de todos, inclusive de Sakura, que ficou sem palavras.

"Isso me lembra, não foi Sakura-san que fez uma declaração de amor para o Sasuke-kun que ele rejeitou?" – uma menina disse para outras, que começaram a rir.

"Ele a rejeitou, não foi?" – outra disse.

"Ora, ela é bem insistente e sem sentido, não é?" – outra menina respondeu.

Sasuke deu um sorriso.

"Sem sentido... com certeza" – ele disse, com uma expressão de superioridade no olhar.

Todos começaram a rir de Sakura.

Sakura ficou se sentindo horrível.

"Todos os sentimentos que carreguei por três anos... estão sendo pisados e jogados no lixo!", ela pensou, triste.

Ela por um momento ficou sem palavras, mas com a cabeça baixa, logo resolveu se pronunciar.

"Isso mesmo... Eu sei como você se sente em relação a mim" – Sakura começou, atraindo a atenção de Sasuke. "É por isso que vou fazer o que irei fazer".

Sasuke a encarou.

Sakura levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso confiante, e então levou a mão em direção ao seu bolso do terno. E então tirou uma foto lá de dentro.

"Minna-san, todos vocês! Olhem para essa foto!" – Sakura disse, chamando a atenção de todos para a foto que estava em sua mão, levantada para que todos pudessem ver.

"Quem é essa garotinha?" – um disse.

"Que linda" – outra disse.

Sasuke, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ficou sem palavras.

Em estado de choque.

"Essa menina é o Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura anunciou, deixando todos espantados e alvoroçados.

"O quê? Deixa eu ver" – todos começaram a dizer, e uma roda se juntou em volta de Sakura.

Sasuke então tomou uma iniciativa, foi para cima da movimentação e arrancou a foto da mão da menina.

Sakura, que então ria a ponto de chorar, provocou-o.

"O que? Eu devo ter outra foto aqui no meu bolso" – ela disse, e levou a mão ao bolso mais uma vez.

Só que foi impedida por Sasuke, que a segurou fortemente pelo pulso e a arrastou para fora do restaurante.

"Sakura" – Tenten disse, vendo sua amiga ser puxada para fora.

"Isso vai ficar feio?" – Ino disse, preocupada, também olhando a cena.

* * *

"Pare! Me larga!" – Sakura berrava enquanto era puxada pelo braço por Sasuke.

E então ele a jogou com força contra uma parede do lado de fora do restaurante.

"O que você está fazendo? Me solta?" – Sakura reclamava, mas então Sasuke apoiou sua mão na parede do lado da cabeça dela, se apoiando e a prendendo, fazendo os cabelos de Sakura voarem com o impacto da pancada.

"O que você planeja fazer comigo?" – Sakura resmungou, irritada.

"Você com certeza não sabe brigar" – Sasuke disse, sério.

Sakura resmungou em desaprovação.

"Eu não vou ficar com medo nem mesmo se você me ameaçar!" – ela gritou de volta. "Você fez com que meus sentimentos por você fossem motivo de piada na frente de todos" – ela disse, tremendo, e então tomou coragem, cerrando os punhos. "Por isso, eu só retribuí o favor!"

"Já chega!" – ela continuou, agora encarando Sasuke. Os olhos de Sakura estavam embargados de lágrimas, que agora já corriam pelo seu rosto. "Eu vou parar de te amar!" – Sakura completou, virando o rosto para não ter que olhar para ele.

"Heh? Você consegue fazer uma coisa assim?" – Sasuke disse, em deboche.

"Consigo!" – Sakura disse, enquanto ela voltou a encarar Sasuke de frente, olhando-o nos olhos, e suas lágrimas caiam descontroladamente pelo seu rosto. "Eu te conheço tão bem que me dá nojo!" – Sakura completou, olhando para Sasuke. "Eu vou esquecer de todos os meus sentimentos junto com a formatura!" – ela disse, fechando os olhos pela decisão importante que tomara.

"Hm. Então você irá me esquecer?" – Sasuke disse.

"Isso mesmo!" – Sakura repetiu, encarando-o. "Eu vou te esquecer e ir para a faculdade!"

"Então, vá em frente e tente" – Sasuke disse, e então se aproximou de Sakura e a beijou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Ela não pode acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Sasuke depositou seus lábios sobre os dela e os pressionou, e Sakura pode sentir todo o calor que emanava dele naquele momento. A mão de Sasuke apoiada do lado de sua cabeça, os cabelos pretos dele caindo sobre seus próprios cabelos, o hálito quente de Sasuke junto com o dela próprio. Sasuke estava beijando ela!

Sakura ainda estava chocada, com os olhos arregalados, as lágrimas ainda caindo, quando ele interrompeu o beijo e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sakura podia sentir seu rosto arder de vergonha, e a boca ainda quente com gosto de quem ela tanto amava.

"Bem feito pra você" – Sasuke disse, ainda de costas, e então se virou e mostrou a língua pra ela, como uma criança faria.

Então Sakura se deixou cair encostada na parede, até que chegou ao chão. Sentada, ela ainda não compreendia o que tinha acontecido. Aquele a quem ela tanto amou durante 3 anos, que sempre rejeitou seus sentimentos, brincando com ela, mas que ela admirava e passou a admirar e a amar ainda mais, havia beijado-a? Sakura estava com as pernas bambas, o coração na boca e a cabeça a um milhão.

* * *

 _É isso, gente!_

 _Tão bom, tão lindo, tão amorzinho esse capítulo!_

 _Todo mundo estava merecendo ver esse beijo logo, não é?!_

 _O que acharam?_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	15. Capítulo 15 - Faculdade!

_Olá, minna-san! Me desculpem a demora para postar! Entrei de férias e acabei me dando umas férias de tudo hahahaha Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – Faculdade!**

Sakura ainda lembrava, toda boba, do momento antes das férias de verão. Sasuke a beijando. Ela chegava a corar só de relembrar o momento, enquanto se arrumava em frente ao espelho de seu quarto. Apesar do beijo, eles não tiveram nenhum avanço durante as férias. Nada que abatesse a felicidade muito menos o amor platônico, ou nem tanto assim, da menina.

Primeiro dia de faculdade!

Sakura vestiu um blazer rosa por cima de uma camisa branca e completou com uma saia também rosa, no mesmo tom do blazer. Ela arrumou seus cabelos soltos e pôs um colar de pérolas que seu pai havia lhe dado. "Linda", foi o que ela mesmo pensou, sorrindo ao se ver no espelho.

Enfim, ela continuaria junto de Sasuke-kun! Os dois continuariam a estudar juntos por mais um longo tempo, em que ela poderia continuar o admirando e ficando perto dele.

"Sakura-chan, você está tão linda!" – Mikoto disse ao ver a menina, enquanto estava sentada na sala vendo a tv.

"Hehehehe, obrigada oba-sama" – Sakura disse, dando pequenos sorrisinhos e ao mesmo tempo tentando se fazer de modesta.

"Você não acha, Sasuke-kun?" – Mikoto completou, ao ver Sasuke se aproximar das duas na sala.

Sasuke estava lindo, com certeza. Ele usava um terno cinza e uma camisa azul, e seus cabelos pretos estavam despenteados como sempre, dando um certo toque de arrumado mas nem tanto. Ele olhou para Sakura, que ficou assustada por estar sendo analisada.

"Tanto quanto um porco usando pérolas" – Sasuke disse, deixando Sakura chocada.

"Ehhhhh?!" – Sakura exclamou, se imaginando como um porco.

"Sasuke-kun, como pode dizer isso?!" – Mikoto disse, irritada.

"Já estou indo" – Ele disse para a mãe, e caminhou em direção a porta, deixando a Uchiha exclamando sozinha.

"Estou indo também!" – Sakura anunciou, correndo atrás de Sasuke.

* * *

Eles estavam caminhando rumo à faculdade, Sasuke um pouco mais à frente de Sakura. A lentidão dos passos da moça eram resultados de sua furtiva imaginação. Mais uma vez, ela se lembrava do beijo que Sasuke dera nela. Ela não conseguia entender como apesar dele ter beijado-a, ele nem mesmo tocava no assunto. Nenhum avanço ocorrera depois disso, ele parecia simplesmente ter esque-

Sakura não pode completar a linha de raciocínio. Ela havia acabado de bater contra um poste, enquanto caminhava. Ela caiu de bunda no chão, derrubando os materiais e fazendo um galo em sua testa.

"Ehhh... O que houve..." – Sakura disse para si mesma, enquanto esfregava o galo em sua cabeça. O barulho da pancada ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos e ela estava atordoada, vendo estrelas.

Sasuke olhou para trás, sem a mínima menção de dó. Pelo contrário, ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e a encarou com desconfiança.

"Como pode ser tão idiota" – Sasuke disse, e continuou caminhando.

Sakura sentiu um abismo se formar entre eles. Ela o encarou partir, horrorizada. Como podia um cara que havia a beijado chamá-la de idiota?! Como ele podia simplesmente ignorar o que aconteceu? Ela se levantou, bufando, e continuou indo para a faculdade.

* * *

"Ei, até quando você vai me seguir?" – Sasuke disse, chamando a atenção de Sakura enquanto eles caminhavam já dentro do campus.

"Eh?" – Sakura indagou, não entendendo o que Sasuke quis dizer.

"Este é o campo de engenharia e ciências, o seu, de artes, é para o outro lado" – Ele completou, fazendo-a entender.

"Até mais, Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura disse, caminhando para o outro lado.

Enquanto ela andava pela calçada da universidade, ela não pode deixar de admirar aquele novo ambiente no qual ela passaria vários anos. O lugar era enorme, com diversos prédios e setores, bem arborizado e com diferentes tipos de pessoas, de todas as idades. A universidade sem dúvida era um lugar fantástico, Sakura pensou, sorrindo. Ali ela faria novas amizades e viveria ótimas aventuras. Ao lado de Sasuke também, claro.

"Você já estava seguindo o Sasuke?" – uma voz chamou a atenção de Sakura. Quando ela viu, percebeu que era Ino, acompanhada de Tenten.

Ela abriu um sorriso largo e pulou em cima das amigas.

"Que saudade de vocês! Que bom que vamos estar todas juntas esse ano!" – Sakura disse, ainda apertando e sendo apertada num abraço de trio.

"Mas o Sasuke não mudou nada, né" – Tenten disse.

"Aconteceu algo nas férias de verão?" – Ino perguntou.

Sakura sorriu um sorriso quase maquiavélico.

"Hehehehe... Na verdade, nas férias de verão não, mas antes... Não sei se devo..." – Sakura murmurava, deixando as amigas a sua frente curiosas.

"Heh? Houve alguma coisa?" – Tenten disse.

"Não sei se posso contar... Não sei se vocês merecem saber" – Sakura disse, com um sorriso maldoso e pervertido.

"Anda, conta logo!" – Ino disse, chacoalhando-a, fazendo Sakura rir.

"Tudo bem, já que vocês insistem" – Ela disse, fazendo as meninas se aproximarem. "Isso é segredo, hein, não é pra contar pra ninguém" – Sakura completou, encarando as amigas com olhos de reprovação.

Sakura se aproximou mais das meninas, e cochichou bem baixinho em seus ouvidos. Pena que só Sakura foi silenciosa.

"ELE TE BEIJOU?!" – As duas disseram, ao mesmo tempo, arrancando olhares de toda a universidade que estava perto e ficou horrorizada olhando a cena.

"Xiu! Xiu! Xiu! Xiu!" – Sakura disse, completamente vermelha, fazendo sinal de silêncio com o dedo para todos os lados que via gente conversando sobre o que elas haviam berrado.

Ela não queria chamar atenção mais uma vez, para que todos ficassem sabendo e acompanhando sua vida amorosa como se fosse uma novela.

"Mas, um beijo? Como isso pode ter acontecido?" – Tenten disse, tentando não gritar mas ainda assim falando bem alto, já que alguns continuavam observando a cena.

"Não consigo imaginar!" – Ino completou.

"Quando foi isso?! Agora vocês são como um casal!" – Tenten disse, perplexa.

"Foi no dia depois da formatura, mas acho que foi mais como uma provocação" – Sakura constatou, muxoxa.

"Não importa, um beijo é um beijo! Eu quero dizer pra todo mundo!" – Ino disse, perplexa, segurando Sakura pelos ombros.

"Ei, calma aí!" – Sakura disse para Ino, tentando fazer com que a amiga mantivesse o segredo.

"Você teve um avanço, menina" – Tenten disse, ainda chocada.

"Heh... Meninas, vocês estão aqui também?" – Uma menina disse, se aproximando do trio. A menina havia estudado com Sakura, Ino e Tenten na escola.

"Yumi-chan, você também vai estudar arte?" – Sakura disse, animada.

"Ora, vocês também aqui?" – disseram outros meninos da classe F se aproximando.

"Hei minna-san!" – um outro grupo de meninas anunciou que também estavam no departamento de artes.

"Nossa, todo mundo da classe F vai estudar com a gente" – Tenten disse, como se a constatação fosse algo horrível.

"Ei, pessoal, olha ali a classe F da universidade!" – um menino que estava passando disse, fazendo com que todos os outros que estavam em volta, menos o pessoal da classe F, caísse na risada.

"Classe F da universidade!" – Tenten gritou, repetindo o comentário maldoso. "É isso! Estou fadada a ser classe F pra sempre! Classe F na escola, classe F na faculdade, classe F no emprego, classe F na lápide!" – Tenten dizia, se chacoalhando como se estivesse sofrendo muito com a constatação. Ino e Sakura tentavam acalmá-la.

"Calma, Tenten" – Sakura dizia, segurando a amiga.

"Até na lápide..." – Ino repetiu, irônica.

* * *

Assim que elas se arrumaram na sala, o novo professor chegou e se sentou em sua cadeira. Ele era velho, deveria ter uns 60 anos e era careca, sem contar alguns poucos fios de cabelo que por algum motivo bizarro ficavam levantados em sua cabeça. Ele tinha ainda um bigode que só deixava aquela cena ainda pior, já que aumentava sua cara de raiva para cima dos novos estudantes.

"Ei! Se vocês acham que vão ter moleza aqui na minha sala, estão muito enganados!" – Ele gritou, chamando a atenção das meninas e de todo o resto da sala.

"Sei que aqui nessa sala tem vários alunos repetentes e de classes F, mas quem não se dedicar vai ter que ouvir esse discurso ano que vem!" – Ele gritou de novo, criando um olhar de pânico em alguns deles, inclusive em Sakura.

"Estudantes! Estudem muito! Não desperdice o dinheiro de vocês investido na faculdade!" – o professor continuava, apontando o dedo para a sala, com um olhar maquiavélico. "Não deixem serem chamados de classe F da universidade!" – ele ordenou, berrando.

"Aquele professor era incrível" – Tenten disse, ainda assustada.

"Incrivelmente doido" – Ino completou.

Ino, Tenten e Sakura estavam andando pela universidade, para conhecerem mais o lugar onde continuariam juntas. De repente, elas começaram a perceber várias pessoas paradas com faixas e cartazes, chamando-as para participarem de clubes.

"Ei, vocês aí, não querem entrar para o clube de snowboard?" – um garoto moreno de olhos claros disse para elas.

"Venham conhecer nosso clube de música!" – uma menina anunciou, segurando um cartaz com desenhos de violões e outros instrumentos musicais.

"Você é bem bonita! Não quer participar do nosso clube de locutora?" – uma outra disse para Sakura, enquanto segurava um microfone de repórter.

"Heh... Existem vários clubes pela universidade" – Tenten disse, enquanto elas passavam pelas pessoas.

"Sim... Não sei o que irei fazer" – Sakura disse.

Logo ela percebeu que elas estavam indo para um lugar específico.

"Prédio das ciências e engenharia? O que estamos fazendo aqui?!" – Sakura disse, olhando para as amigas.

"Espiar o Sasuke, é claro!" – Ino disse, olhando para ela como se ela fosse muito tonta.

"É, acho que não faz mal uma espiadinha!" – Sakura completou, dando um risinho nervoso.

Enquanto elas andavam pelos prédios, não puderam deixar de perceber como eles eram altos e modernos.

"Aqui é onde a elite estuda!" – Ino disse.

"Como só tem menino aqui!" – Tenten disse, percebendo que elas estavam se destacando na multidão.

"Haruno-chan, se você está procurando o Sasuke, ele está na sala 107" – um menino disse, fazendo Sakura gelar com o comentário. Como ele sabia da existência dela? E ainda mais que ela tinha ligação com ele?

"É, agora todo mundo está sabendo da relação de vocês..." – Ino comentou, orgulhosa.

"Você não precisa se preocupar com parasitas grudadas em cima dele" – Tenten completou.

"Hahahahaha" "Eu não tenho ciúmes de algo tão trivial" – Sakura falou, dando um riso forçado com uma pose de orgulhosa.

Elas foram correndo para a sala 107, para então poder achar Sasuke e espiar por entre a fresta da porta.

Sakura então pode notar Sasuke, e uma garota ruiva ao seu lado. Eles conversavam sobre algum assunto que Sakura não podia ouvir, mas que certamente parecia difícil pela cara de intectual dos dois. A menina era alta, bem mais alta que Sakura e tinha o corpo todo curvilíneo, quase como um violão, ajustado em um conjunto de blusa e uma calça preta, que alongava ainda mais suas pernas. Os cabelos vermelhos, lisos e repicados e falava sempre jogando-os na direção de Sasuke.

"Q-quem é essa menina tão bonita?!" – Sakura disse, chocada.

"Sasuke, sua esposa está aqui!" – um menino anunciou, empurrando uma Sakura chocada para dentro da sala, chamando a atenção de todos, mas principalmente de Sasuke.

* * *

 _E aí, quem será que é? kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _É isso gente, o que acharam?_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


End file.
